Right Kind of Wrong
by cutiechibi
Summary: UPDATE! This story will no longer be continued. It was my first Naruto AU fic, so you can enjoy it for nostalgia's sake.
1. Opening Beat

Right Kind of Wrong  
By: Chibi Shi-Chan  
  
Summary: Complete Alternate Universe. 17 year old Uzumaki Naruto goes away to college to prove to everyone back at home that he isn't just another screw up. But when he gets there he learns that the best lessons never come from the classroom.  
  
Pairings: Various, but it's a Sasuke and Naruto fic.  
  
Warnings: Various warnings most likely since this is a multi-parter and I never trust my muses, but this is a yaoi fic. Expect anything, seriously, but if it's anything major I'll warning you in the chapter.  
  
Spoilers: Nope, it's an AU.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be a poor college student. I don't own the song either.  
  
Notes: This is a new experiment for me. It's a songfic, but each chapter will be a piece of the song, be it verse, chorus, whatever. We'll see how well this goes since I've never tried this before and it essentially means I have a set number of chapters to work with (the end of the song should be the end of the fic, we'll see how it goes)  
  
Also, yes, this is a repost. It's all in my new bio. Yep, all my fics got taken down and I had to start over. So, I have to start from the beginning. Please check on my new bio (it's under cutiechibi) to get the full story and the link to where my fics will be, uncut with no worries of being taken down. This fic is going to be the main fic I focus on since I don't have the motivation to continue anything else and repost it all over again, but don't worry, it will all come back... eventually...   
  
Opening Beat:  
  
Each song has an opening beat or opening words. There is always a beginning before anything can truly start, because it allows you to look at the main players of the game.  
  
Let the opening violins begin as we introduce the main character of our tale: Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
High school is where we open this story, but only for a short time, because college is right around the corner. If you looked for Naruto in high school, you would never find him at the football games, or in the school plays, or on the debate team or the student council. Naruto was the high school outcast. The spiky haired blond kid who always sat in the back, who always doodle characters in his notebook, who's baby blue eyes always longed for something more then hearing about the wars that happened way before his time.  
  
He was the one who sat alone in lunch, who had stickers all over his book bag, the outcast who was only an outcast because people put him there. Naruto actually did want to make friends, but no one ever gave him a chance. They always called him weird because of the stickers and buttons on his book bag, because of the pictures he taped to his desk of anime characters, and especially because of the whiskers on his cheeks.  
  
He had drawn them on himself with a thin permanent marker. It was after a character he read about in a book somewhere who had some kind of creature sealed inside of him, so Naruto drew the whiskers on his face to represent that. When one of his teachers asked why he just shrugged and responded, "Because everyone has something inside of them, they just don't know it yet." The entire class laughed at him and called him strange, but Naruto was so use to the names they called him that it slid right off of him.  
  
That didn't mean he forgot their laughs.  
  
He went to school dances, sometimes, but it was mostly to pull pranks on everyone who gave him a hard time. Every person who laughed at him always went to the school dances, so it was the perfect time to slip something in the punch to make everyone's teeth turn red. That not only made him an outcast, but it made him into the class clown. Clown? Was he really a clown? Was he really the class idiot?  
  
If they saw his grades, they would think otherwise.  
  
Naruto was a very bright young man if it was a subject he liked. If it was art he could draw his ass off, if it was English he could write about worlds full of fantasy that would make you think he actually lived during those times and was just telling you what he saw. Things like history bored him, but that didn't mean he didn't know about it. One of his teachers learned the hard way when he tried to make Naruto retake one of his tests.  
  
The boy got the highest grade in the class.  
  
Math somewhat interested him, trying to figure out the equations was a bit interesting, but still not as interesting as the fantasy novels he loved to read. He was the one who would sit in the back reading comic books, reading manga, reading novels that spoke of demons and brave heroes who could make thirty copies of themselves to fight battles. This, of course, made him weirder when everyone around him was dating or getting ready for college.  
  
No one paid enough attention to him to know that he was getting ready for college too. And as for dating, there were people he looked at and thought about but it wasn't like they would want to go out with him. No one even wanted to be his friend, let alone his date. So he shrugged it off and moved on with his life.  
  
Which involved him going to college. Only one person believed in him, and that was his English teacher, Iruka. Not even his own parents believed in him. With the sort of relationship he had with them, he had might as well been an orphan. They never talked; not really, eating together at the table was a joke. Naruto remembered mentioning college one time and they just laughed at him, just like everyone else at school did.  
  
But, Iruka never laughed at him. In fact, Iruka was helping him get into a good college.   
  
"What do you want to do, Naruto?" He had asked him one day in class. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and Iruka actually laughed, but it wasn't a criticizing laugh. It was... warm... friendly... "That's good. You're undecided. That's very good." And after that, Naruto found someone to hang around when school was over. Someone to help him with college applications. Someone who enjoyed reading the same things he did, the English teacher was even able to name some of the characters he had drawn in his notebook, and gave him tips on shading that not even the art teacher knew about.  
  
Then the day came when Naruto got the letter back from his school of choice. To his surprise, he got in, with a writing scholarship. Iruka had been right about sending in some of his short stories, it showed them that despite some low grades, Uzumaki Naruto had talent. Iruka told him to still take an art class or two along with the writing ones, drawing might become more then a hobby one day he had said. But Naruto still had to take the required classes of the math and sciences, and with those Iruka told him not to push himself too hard. He seemed to be going down the road of a creative body, and that did not require things like calculus or organic chemistry.  
  
So now, Naruto was ready. He was about to go off on his own, which terrified him. Even if his parents laughed, the students laughed, and all the teachers except Iruka laughed they were still the faces he grew up with and recognized. Now, he'd be on his own, starting all over again. But, he had a plan in starting over. He'd show them, he'd show all the familiar laughing faces that he wasn't a joke. He could never forget the laughs, the pointing fingers and the weird comments. He had no problem with new faces of college laughing at him, but if the old faces of home still laughed even if he had come this far...  
  
... he wouldn't let it happen.   
  
Iruka had given him contact information, just in case if he needed him for anything. So it wasn't goodbye for the two of them, Naruto had a feeling that they would never say goodbye. In fact, Naruto didn't say goodbye to anyone back at home, because he would come back and prove them wrong.   
  
"Um... excuse me?" Naruto looked around the huge crowd of students. There were so many of them. "Excuse me?" Naruto looked like the typical freshmen, completely lost while holding a paper map of the campus in his hands. Finally, someone seemed to hear him.  
  
"Yes, can I help... AH!"   
  
"ACK!" Naruto stared at the girl in front of him. It couldn't be... "Sakura?"  
  
"Naruto?" Sakura had still looked the same. One of the main girls who use to laugh at him and call him weird. She was also one of the girls Naruto looked at, despite the fact that she always made jokes about him.  
  
He would never forget what happened to her dress at that one dance thanks to him.   
  
"What are you doing here? This is college, you know."  
  
"I know what it is." He pointed to the suitcases he had behind him, consisting of nothing but clothes, books, comics, posters, and various anime dvds and cds. Then he pointed to the car his parents were sitting in, the rest of his things like his stereo, computer, and PS2 sitting in the trunk. "I go to this school."  
  
"You do?" She looked absolutely surprised. Naruto just sighed a bit, he was hoping the jokes would've stopped after learning that fact but... "I wonder how long it will take for you to go back home."  
  
"I'm not going back home. Look... can you tell me where this place is?" He pointed to a building on the map. Sakura looked down at it, then her eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Do you... live there?"  
  
"I'm supposed to, why?"  
  
"I live there too. It's a co-ed dorm." She looked absolutely pale, but she turned and began to walk away, leading the way to the place where Naruto would be staying. Naruto gave a quick wave to his parents to let them know he'd be back, grabbed the things he had brought out of the car, and followed after Sakura.  
  
The building, to say the least, was huge. At least it was in Naruto's eyes. It looked the size of their old high school. How the hell was he supposed to find his way around this place? He wondered where Sakura lived in this maze... like she would tell him. This would most likely be the only time he would see her, then she'd make it a point to avoid him.  
  
"What is your room number?"  
  
"Oh... um..." Naruto tried to grab it from his pocket, struggling since he was still holding all of the suitcases. Sakura just rolled her eyes and snatched the piece of paper out of Naruto's pocket, what an idiot. "Thanks." Sakura just nodded and started to walk again, to where Naruto's room was. He wondered how she knew her way around the building already, but that would start conversation and he knew she didn't want to talk to him. So he just kept quiet, looking around at all the people who passed them.  
  
No one seemed to be giving him weird looks for the stickers on his backpack, or the whiskers, but they were all probably rushing to move in just like he was. That meant they were too busy to care, but when they had time he was sure the ridicule would begin.  
  
Soon Sakura stopped at one of the doors, glancing over at Naruto again. "You got the keys?"  
  
"Um..." Naruto thought for a minute, then sweatdropped a bit. "... I left them in the car."  
  
"Oi..." He was still the same idiot he was in high school, the summer hadn't changed anything. "You better hope your roommate is home." Sakura knocked on the door, and the both of them waited to see if anyone would answer.  
  
Just when they were about to give up, the door was pulled open.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened a bit when they stared into dark orbs that he swore had a tint of red in them. Unruly strands of black hair, dressed in all black. Black tank top that showed what looked like black flames up the arm, it had to be the most interesting tattoo Naruto had ever seen. Black jeans that were a bit faded, but there were what looked to be chains looped around two of the belt loops.   
  
My god, he was gorgeous.  
  
"Can I help you?" He sounded bored, but at the same time that voice...   
  
"Oh, yes hi I'm Sakura." Sakura sounded like she was completely in love. "And this is my friend, Naruto. He's your new roommate."  
  
And the drums and guitar accompanied the violins. The words of the song were about to begin.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's comments: Sakura seems a bit mean, but I remember episode three she seemed to not like Naruto at all. The whiskers thing, I couldn't get rid of Naruto's whiskers I actually like them and Sasuke's "tattoo" is of course from that move he does (I can't remember it). Naruto liking to write and draw, I don't know I couldn't think of anything else he'd like to do in a college sense. And yes, I gave him parents, they just don't really care about him so like it said, he might as well be an orphan. And him liking fantasy books and comics and manga and stuff, it just seemed like something Naruto would like.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this first part. The song starts in the next part. 


	2. Beginning Words

Right Kind of Wrong  
By: Chibi Shi-Chan  
  
Author's Comments: Thank you everyone who sent me such nice reviews and emails about my situation and the whole having to start over thing. I didn't really think the fic disappearing would effect so many people but... I guess it did. Well, here I am, with another chapter. I'll get to where I left off eventually.  
  
When it gets too bad though everyone will have to read it at the site that's on my profile, because I won't post anything that's close to a lemon here anymore.   
  
For anyone who has, or hasn't read this story before, I have to give a warning for this chapter. As much as I love Sasuke and Naruto, this part has... Sasuke and Sakura... but but but but but! Don't worry! I would never have my Naruto be without his Sasuke for long, it's just to work with the song I swear! Please don't kill me...   
  
Sasuke is sort of a bastard in this chapter too... also, other couples are hinted at, um, o.k. I'm just going to be quiet and write the fic. Also, if I haven't done so before (I can't remember) then I have to give credit to LeAnn Rimes (is that how her name is spelled?) for the song, because this is where the song starts. Hope everyone enjoys this next part... or... enjoys it all over again.  
  
/song lyrics/  
  
Beginning Words:  
  
Sasuke, Naruto had to admit, was a pretty interesting person. It had been weeks since he had moved in with the other boy, and he had to say that Uchiha Sasuke was very... intriguing. He was a couple of months older then Naruto, having already turned 18 a couple of weeks ago while Naruto had to wait a few more months. He seemed to love black, a lot. Most, if not all, of his clothes were black with the occasional hint of something blue. He seemed to have a thing for shopping at Hot Topic, because Naruto could swear he had seen all of Sasuke's clothes in that store.   
  
He was constantly listening to Linkin Park, the loud angry songs and sometimes the soft, angsty songs. He seemed like that kid next door who hated their parents and life in general, but he never said anything about it, he just blasted his music to let the rock bands say it. His entire side of the room was dark, even with the lights on, filled with melodramatic posters about one thing or the other.  
  
All and all, Naruto thought that Sasuke was pretty cool. He didn't say anything about his side of the room being decorated with various anime characters, most from the fighting variety. He didn't seem to care about the amount of books Naruto had, in fact he swore that Sasuke would pick up a stray manga or fantasy novel and just start reading it without saying a word. He didn't mind Naruto's method of stress relief, pounding the shit out of Inferno, Cervantes, or any other characters he hated from Soul Caliber 2, or shooting up zombies in Resident Evil. At times Sasuke would just watch him play, but he never played himself even if Naruto asked him.   
  
They seemed to have a silent system going with their room, you mess it up you clean it up. They actually split the bill on groceries, which usually just consisted of the college student diet of ramen and easy mac. Naruto was the one who drank all the caffeine, Sasuke usually drank water or juice. They didn't have two of everything, Sasuke already had a refrigerator and microwave in the room and told Naruto's parents when they brought his in to take it back, because it would only take up space. Naruto spent the most money on food because he always needed something sweet, like pocky or ice cream, anything that had sugar in it. Sasuke had called it a waste of time... but every now and then he'd ask the other boy for a stick of pocky.   
  
At times, they'd watch movies together when they could agree on something. And sometimes Sasuke would be nice and watch an anime or two with Naruto, which usually took place at Naruto's computer since he got the series that came fresh from Japan. He was still waiting on episode 80 of one series. Thankfully, Sasuke was an art major, another 'creative body' as Iruka had put it all those weeks ago before Naruto left. They both would just listen to music, usually Sasuke's selection, and one would draw and the other would write. It was again, a silent rule they had established, the times they would study and tune out the rest of the world. Neither really cared about their other classes, but both did fairly well in them. It was in Sasuke's nature to be good at everything, and Naruto just had something to prove.   
  
All and all it was a good relationship, and Naruto even dared to call Sasuke a friend. It was the first one he ever had so he was pretty happy about it. Actually, according to Sakura, she was Naruto's friend too. That meant she could come over and 'visit' him, which consisted of her watching Sasuke.   
  
It was on one night when Sakura was over that really started everything.   
  
Sasuke was lying in his bed, sketching like he usually did, but to his surprise Naruto was lying in his own bed sketching too. He had heard the boy say he was taking an art class, but he didn't seem to be doing too much work in it. It was probably one of the lower level classes, not the one Sasuke was taking that was specifically for art majors. Sakura was sitting on the floor, working on some kind of math that the other two boys had, but she was doing it for a major and they were doing it for a requirement from the school.   
  
Sasuke looked over and watched Naruto sketch, and curiosity had got the better of him.  
  
"Naruto?" Naruto looked over at him in question. "What are you sketching?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... some random thing, I don't know..."  
  
"But it would never be as good as yours, Sasuke." Sakura had popped her head in the conversation, hearts dancing in her eyes from looking at Sasuke. Naruto just rolled his eyes a bit, this was the only consequence of having Sasuke for a roommate. He didn't mind Sakura over, since he guessed he still sort of liked her, but all of her attention was on Sasuke. For a girl he was sort of supposed to like, that part didn't bug him as much.  
  
The fact that someone was looking at Sasuke...  
  
"Can I see it, Naruto?"   
  
"Oh... o.k...." Naruto moved out of his bed and over to Sasuke's, handing him his sketchpad. "It's really crappy, like Sakura said..." Naruto's voice trailed off as he watched Sasuke look at his picture, then he flipped back and began to look at all the pictures. "Sasuke?"  
  
"These are pretty good." Sasuke stopped at one picture then looked up at Naruto. Before Naruto could figure out what was going on Sasuke was trailing one of his fingers over the self-drawn whiskers. "This character you drew, that's where the whiskers come from right?"  
  
"Oh! Um..." Naruto fought the urge to blush. "... ye-yeah... I had read about him... so I drew what I thought he looked like..."  
  
"Everyone has something inside of them, they just don't know it yet." Sasuke read out loud the writing that was on the picture. Behind them, Sakura laughed a bit, she remembered Naruto saying that in class. What a stupid... "That's kind of cool." ... Sakura's laughter died down right away.  
  
"You... think so?" That was the first time someone else besides Iruka had said that.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I always thought so too. When I saw the whiskers on his face I knew it went along with that picture." Sakura scooted closer to them, rather, closer to Sasuke so she could look at the picture. "Wow, it really is pretty good... I still like your art better, Sasuke."  
  
"Thank you." Sasuke looked up at Naruto again, handing him back his sketchpad as his mind decided to ignore Sakura. "You should join my class, your work is good."  
  
"Join? But... I thought it was for art majors..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. If you come with me tomorrow I can get you in. Even if writing is your thing this shouldn't go to waste." Naruto did blush this time, Sasuke was actually complimenting him and it was making his heart do somersaults.   
  
"Th-thank you... Sasuke..." Sasuke simply nodded and went back to sketching in his own sketchbook. "Um... can I see what you're drawing?"  
  
"No." Naruto winced. That hardly seemed fair but... he didn't expect Sasuke to actually say yes. "It's... not finished yet. When it's finished then you can see it."   
  
"Oh." Naruto smiled, clutching onto his own sketchpad tightly. "O.K." And with that he went back to his side of the room to continue his drawing.  
  
Then, the song began.  
  
/know all about  
about your reputation/  
  
Walking to class with Sasuke was a new experience for him. They never got to do it since their schedules were so different. They had no classes together, even if they were taking the same required for graduation classes they both had different sections. This was usually a free period for Naruto, but, he had to admit that he'd sacrifice the free time to walk with Sasuke.  
  
He had admitted, that first time he had saw Sasuke at the door, that his roommate was pretty hot. But, he still liked Sakura... at least he thought he did.  
  
The two walked together, and Naruto could hear the mutterings of the students. Even if only weeks had gone by Sasuke seemed to have quite the reputation. Quiet, dark, mysterious, he scared half the campus and turned on the other half. He felt like an idiot walking with Sasuke. They were probably wondering what an idiot like him was doing walking with perfect boy Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke might've looked like a punk rocker, but his grades were always on top. Naruto did well enough, but Sasuke excelled at everything and wore the 'Oh wow I got an A who gives a shit' look, which made him even cooler to the half of students who weren't scared of him. It didn't help that Sasuke was basically the poster boy of sex and Hot Topic, today even going so far as to wear a spiked collar. Naruto still looked like the kid who sat in the back of the class with a hooded shirt that matched his eyes in color which was littered with airbrushed anime characters and dark jeans.   
  
They couldn't have gotten to the classroom fast enough. He thought it was bad in high school with the whispers, but having a cool friend in college just made him look ever more pathetic. Sasuke walked in first, going to the very back. Naruto just stood at the door, looking around at all the students in the class. There weren't very many, but there were enough to make him feel a bit uncomfortable. They were all sitting at stools and Naruto was kind of surprised to see the big sketchpads that were set up by their stools. Sasuke was pulling his out, obviously ready to start drawing. Naruto looked more then a little embarrassed, and here he was with this tiny, tiny sketchpad that was less than half the size of all of theirs. Well, it was a class for art majors...  
  
"May I help you?" Naruto jumped a bit when he heard the professor's voice.  
  
"Um... n-no... I... I think I have the wrong class..."  
  
"He's with me, Kakashi." Everyone turned to look at Sasuke, then back up at Naruto. "I asked him to come. Just look at his sketchpad and you'll see why."  
  
"Really?" Kakashi... Sasuke had called him Kakashi... no professor title? He did hear that in college some professors let you call them by their name. His English professor sure didn't do that. "Well, let me see it... what is your name?"  
  
"Oh... um... Naruto." Naruto handed him the sketchpad. "They aren't very good..."  
  
"Well if it's like the art on your shirt, then I'd have to call you a liar." Kakashi flipped through the sketchpad, and Naruto could feel everyone watching him.   
  
They were muttering again.   
  
"Hm, well Naruto, are you an art major?"  
  
"No... I-I'm an English major. I want to be a writer..."  
  
"Is that so?" Kakashi looked through more of the pictures. "I can see why, your pictures seem to tell a story." He looked up at Naruto, his eyes, or rather, his one eye took in the whiskers on his face. Naruto wasn't going to ask him why he had something covering his other eye... "Whiskers?"  
  
"Um... it... it's just something silly I did..."  
  
"... by silly you mean creative?" Naruto looked a bit surprised. Someone actually thought they were creative? "You know, I think we have room for one more person here. But you seriously might want to consider doing art as a minor, or double major. Your drawing isn't perfect, but it's the best 'hobby' I've seen someone have in a long time." Naruto gave an embarrassed smile and nodded. "I'll even give you a sketchpad."  
  
"Give? No... I couldn't..."  
  
"I have extra, it's o.k. It's just something to get you started but you'll probably run out of paper fast since it isn't as big as the other students. You can sit in the back with Sasuke."   
  
"Thank you very much." Naruto took the sketchpad along with his old one and went to sit down with Sasuke, who was only giving him a knowing look. Something along the lines of 'I told you so.' Sasuke actually wore that look a lot.   
  
After that Kakashi began teaching, which didn't really feel like teaching. How could it be teaching when he said things like, "Draw whatever your heart tells you to." Naruto looked all around to see the students already sketching, Kakashi looking at all of their pictures and making comments. He noticed that this sketchpad Sasuke used was different from the one he used back in the dorm The one there was much smaller, and he remembered Sasuke saying something about it being a practice pad. Naruto watched Sasuke draw, seeming to get absorbed into it. Sasuke's drawings seemed to be perfect, they all looked so real.  
  
"You might want to draw something too." Sasuke pointed out, not even looking up at Naruto. Naruto quickly nodded and began drawing. He didn't really know what he was drawing, he just sort of let the pencil move on it's own accord.   
  
Draw whatever your heart tells you.  
  
"Interesting." Naruto jumped in surprise. He was so wrapped up in his drawing that he hadn't noticed how much time had gone by. Kakashi had already gone through all the other students, now it was Naruto's turn. "So, the flames are coming out and surrounding him?"  
  
"Huh?" Naruto hadn't even realized what he drew. It was almost as if he had zoned out.  
  
"That's what it looks like to me." Sasuke looked over at Naruto's picture, smirking a bit. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, then at the picture, then his entire face turned red.  
  
He had drawn Sasuke!   
  
Sasuke was staring right back at him through the picture, with those intense eyes of his. He was wearing the exact outfit he had met him in, he was able to draw it from memory alone. And those flames... the tattoo had always mesmerized him... only now he had the tattoo come to life in the picture. The flames were coming off of his arm and surrounding him, as if he controlled him. Where the hell did that idea come from?  
  
"Very impressive for a first try, you did that all from memory too. Just a few mistakes."  
  
"Yeah... I suck at hands and feet..."  
  
"Trust me, everyone does." Kakashi glanced over at Sasuke. "You mind helping him?"  
  
"Not at all." Kakashi nodded and went back to his desk, leaving the two of them alone. Sasuke slid off of his stool, standing behind Naruto and looking at the picture over his shoulder. Naruto just sat perfectly still, not even daring to make a move. Here he was, the first day in a new class and he draws a picture of his roommate of all people. Couldn't he had been normal and drawn an apple or something? Even if Kakashi had said to draw what his heart told him didn't mean he had to go and do it!  
  
But shouldn't he had drawn Sakura if that were the case?  
  
"Here." Sasuke reached around Naruto and grabbed his hand, moving it over to the drawing. "Hands and feet do suck to draw, but, once you get the hang of it it's not that bad." Naruto watched Sasuke move his hand for him, teaching him how to draw it the right way. He wondered how long Sasuke had been practicing, it had to be a long time if Kakashi trusted him to show Naruto what to do. "But you seem to have everything else done well. You even got my hair right, and I know hair like that has to be a bitch to draw."  
  
"Um... well not really..." Sasuke was awfully close to him, and it was getting harder to breathe. Just teaching, Naruto, that's all he was doing. "I mean... I-I usually draw anime characters and they have interesting hairstyles so..."  
  
"So, are you going to write a little story to this picture?" Was he whispering in his ear? He could feel his breath against his ear, and he could swear he felt... lips...  
  
"I-I don't know... if... if I think of something..." Naruto decided to look away from the picture, to have Sasuke staring at him from the picture then to feel his hand around his in real life...   
  
... but when he looked away from the picture his eyes met with a pair of almost glaring green eyes. Naruto jumped a bit in surprise. Sitting a couple of seats ahead of them was a young man with shaggy, short red hair. It looked like he had mascara around his eyes, and he seemed to have the same taste in clothes that Sasuke did only he seemed to like fishnet style shirts. He seemed to have something written above his eye, on his forehead, but Naruto couldn't make out what it was. And for some reason he was glaring at them. Sasuke caught sight of the person and just grinned, wrapping his free arm around Naruto's waist and pulling him closer.  
  
Naruto blushed harder, and the mysterious boy actually seemed to growl angrily. Who was he?  
  
"We use to date, in high school." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. "It didn't work out very well."  
  
"We-well... he... still seems to like you..." He was glaring at them hard enough for their skin to be burned alive.  
  
"Does he?" Sasuke grinned at the boy ahead of them and moved his hand, very slowly slipping it inside of Naruto's shirt. Naruto squeaked in surprise, his eyes shooting up to the teacher. Why wasn't he stopping...  
  
... what the hell kind of book was he reading!  
  
"Gaara is very... complicated..."  
  
"Sasuke... yo-your hand..."  
  
"Yes?" Sasuke's fingers trailed down Naruto's chest and to his stomach, one of them lightly circling around his bellybutton. "Calm down, I'm just having fun with him."   
  
"Th-that's fine and all, but..." Just having fun? Didn't he know that he was driving Naruto crazy! His roommate was sadistic!  
  
"Now, now boys, play nice." Kakashi had finally stepped in, only, he was still sitting at his desk reading his book. Gaara fixed the two of them with one more glare before he began sketching again.   
  
And Sasuke pulled back and sat down in his own seat, sketching as if he did nothing at all. Naruto just sat there, trying to calm down after...   
  
"Stay away from him." For the millionth time in that classroom Naruto felt his heart stop. He turned to see, Sasuke had said his name was Gaara, standing next to him. When did he...  
  
"Gaara, nice to see you again." Sasuke's voice was dripping with sarcasm.   
  
"Same to you." Gaara fixed his gaze on Naruto. "Stay away from him, for your own good." Huh? Didn't Sasuke just say that Gaara was the bad one? No... he had said complicated... but didn't that mean Gaara was the one who...   
  
"Gaara, don't scare the new kid, leave him alone." Kakashi's focus was still on that damn book! What kind of class had he stepped into? The teacher was reading porn, his roommate had just dragged him into some sort of lover's quarrel... at least Gaara had returned to his seat, but his eyes were still trained on Naruto.  
  
Stay away... Naruto looked at his picture again, frowning a bit. How could he stay away now, when he was already in too deep?  
  
/and how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation/  
  
Despite the drama, Naruto decided to add the class. He wasn't sure if he'd make art a minor or another major, but he knew that he did enjoy drawing. And Kakashi had said his pictures seemed to tell a story, and since he wanted to be a writer that was the ultimate compliment. Him and Sasuke had to split up after class was done, which was too bad because he had wanted to try and talk to him more. As roommates they talked, but it was basic roommate conversations. How was class? What are you doing tonight? What do you want to eat? Things like that. But this art class... it seemed to be getting them a bit closer. Sasuke had told him something personal about himself. He had a boyfriend in high school.  
  
That meant he liked guys! Not that... Naruto cared or... anything...  
  
All he knew about Sasuke up to today was that he had an older brother, who he didn't seem to like to talk about.  
  
Using the art class to be around Sasuke more was kind of stupid, but, at the same time he was using it for himself. Why not get a grade for something he liked?   
  
And... it got him around Sasuke more... and it let him see him as something more than a roommate. Not that... he liked Sasuke or any... thing...  
  
Oh who was he kidding!  
  
Naruto was practically beaming by now. He couldn't wait to go back to his room and tell Sasuke the good news about getting into the class. The rest of his classes dragged on, being much longer then humanly possible. And today was his late class day, the day where he didn't get back to his room until dark. Damn English class being offered only at night. While he had no problem with staying in class all night writing, tonight he just wanted to go back home and tell Sasuke that he would be in his class officially.  
  
An eternity later, he was finally free. Naruto all but ran back to his room. The distance between class and home seemed ten million times longer, but somehow he made it back. Fumbling with his keys Naruto unlocked the door and somehow refrained himself from throwing it open. He wanted to show some sort of control.  
  
The first thing Naruto noticed was how dark the room was. The lights were off, and the only thing he could see was the red letters of the digital clock. It wasn't that late at night, did Sasuke have an early class tomorrow? Even so, nine-thirty was still an early time to go to bed.  
  
"Sasuke..." Naruto's eyes widened. That was... Sakura's voice... "Oh gods, Sasuke..." Naruto took a step back, hitting the wall but he didn't seem to notice. All he could do was stare at Sasuke's bed. His eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness enough to make out the movement going on underneath Sasuke's covers.  
  
Sasuke and... Sakura? But he always ignored her, why would he...  
  
Naruto shook his head, he didn't want to believe it. But... he could hear it, hear it all. Hear her cries, hear pleas for more, and the occasional grunts of pleasure from Sasuke.   
  
Stay away from him. Gaara's words came back to him full force. Stay away...   
  
Naruto made his way over to his own bed and curled up in it, facing the wall and not Sasuke's bed like he usually would. He'd watch him sleeping sometimes, listen to the light snores...   
  
... he curled up more when he heard a particularly loud cry from Sakura. Sakura... it was her he had the crush on, right? What a joke, it wasn't her he had the crush on. He knew now, from the way his heart ached from the sounds she made. It wasn't because he wanted to cause those sounds...  
  
... it was because he wanted to be making those sounds, because of Sasuke. It should've been him... at least Sasuke paid some attention to him...  
  
Stay away... Gaara had been right. He should've known that from the way Sasuke was acting. Just messing with Gaara at Naruto's expense. Didn't he know what that had done to him? Didn't he know how much he liked him? How much he wanted to be the one he was kissing, he was touching, he was making love to? Naruto curled up under the covers, tuning out the two of them. He couldn't let this get to him. He had better things to worry over, not some stupid roommate having sex with a girl from his high school who he use to like. He needed to devote his time to school, to prove everyone back at home wrong. That was why he was here right? He wasn't here to fall for some stupid boy he was going to be living with for months.  
  
"How long have you been in here?" Naruto winced when he heard that voice. How much time had passed? Naruto sat up from under the covers and looked up to see Sakura slipping on her bra and panties, a dreamy look on her face. Naruto looked away, even if Sasuke didn't seem to care that he was in the room.  
  
"Gods, what a pervert." Sakura was buttoning up her shirt, her jeans having already been slipped on. "He was probably listening to us."   
  
"It's my room, you know, I don't have anywhere else to go this late at night." But Naruto had been listening for a while, until it became too much for him. He didn't want to know anymore, about what Sasuke had been doing with her.   
  
"Well, whatever." Sakura draped her arms around Sasuke, positively glowing. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke." She kissed his lips, so wrapped up in the kiss that she didn't even see the bored look on Sasuke's face.  
  
But Naruto did.  
  
Sakura left their room, and as soon as they did Sasuke gave a long sigh and plopped down in his bed.  
  
"That's the end of that."  
  
"What?" What was he talking about?  
  
"I gave her what she wanted, now maybe she'll leave me alone."   
  
"What!" Naruto looked absolutely horrified. Is that why he did that? Was it that easy for him to... do something like that? "But... Sakura likes you..."  
  
"No, she thinks she likes me. She doesn't know anything about me, she just knows that she likes what she sees and she wouldn't leave me alone until she got it."  
  
"How could you say something like that?"  
  
"Why do you care? You should be happy."  
  
"Happy?" Why would he be happy? He had hurt Sakura, or rather, he was going to hurt her by blowing her off later when she came back. She might not have been very nice to him, but he would never be happy about her being hurt. That was just cruel!  
  
"Yes, happy. Because now she'll leave me alone, and now I'm all yours." Sasuke smirked at him, and Naruto found himself blushing. "I mean, you want me right?"  
  
"Ye-yes... I mean no, no! Not like that, not just for that but... but I want to get to know you..."  
  
"Oh please." Sasuke stood up, approaching Naruto wearing the same smirk. Naruto backed away from him, his back hitting the door when he backed up too far. Sasuke seemed to smirk more, placing his hands on both sides of Naruto's head, trapping him there. "I know you want me, I can see it in the way you look at me." Sasuke's eyes roamed over Naruto's body, causing Naruto to shiver from just the look in his eyes. "You always hide in these baggy clothes, you shouldn't." Sasuke moved one hand down, very slowly lifting up the hooded sweatshirt Naruto wore. Naruto's eyes widened as inch after inch of his body was revealed to Sasuke. "Mmmm, very nice, has anyone ever told you that before?"  
  
"N-no..." Naruto gasped softly when he felt fingers playing around his bellybutton again, like earlier in the classroom.  
  
"Really? You've never been touched, have you? You're a virgin, aren't you?" Naruto only blushed even more, trying not to respond but Sasuke had started moving his fingers over the obvious bulge in his pants. "That makes it even better."  
  
He didn't want this, not this way. He wasn't lying when he said that he wanted to get to know Sasuke better. He didn't want what Sasuke said Sakura wanted, he wanted more than that. But Sasuke didn't seem to want to give that...  
  
... maybe that's why... him and Gaara broke up... but Gaara didn't seem like the type to want love either. It was just the look in his eyes...  
  
But Naruto wanted more, no matter how excited his body was he wanted something deeper then that. No one had cared about him before, even if he was use to it didn't mean he wanted it. He wanted someone to care...   
  
"Sasuke... stop..."   
  
"Stop?" Sasuke sounded amused. "You mean you don't want this?" Sasuke moved his hand back, his hand passing over Naruto's ass, a finger circling around his jean covered entrance. Naruto made a soft sound that was between protest and pleasure, causing Sasuke to smirk again. "I promise to make it feel good, Naruto."  
  
"N-no... I don't... I don't want..." He didn't want it to happen and then for Sasuke to push him away like he did with Sakura. He didn't want to be pushed away, he'd been pushed away all his life he didn't want that. Not again.  
  
"Shhhh..." Sasuke brought his lips close, close enough to kiss. "Just let me kiss you, and I promise you won't be protesting anymore."  
  
"No!" Naruto pushed him away, hard, causing Sasuke to stumble back. Naruto had tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "I don't want to do that with you! Not if you're just going to push me away like I mean nothing. I already mean nothing to everyone else, I won't mean nothing to you too!" And with those words, Naruto left the room. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but he knew that it would be away from Sasuke.  
  
He didn't get to see the surprised look on Sasuke's face, and mixed in with that surprise was actually another look.  
  
A look of regret.  
  
But the song continues on.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Comments (long rant, sorry in advance): Sasuke and Gaara, um, yeah that relationship will be explained later. Not sure when, but I promise it will be. Sasuke and Sakura, yep, just a one time thing. And yeah I know Sasuke is kind of cold in this chapter but it will be fixed, this is a Sasuke and Naruto fic after all so they have to get together sometime, because I said so. Also, other characters will be in this story, it mentioned that Sasuke has a brother so you guessed it, Itachi will be making an appearance. Not revealing anyone else, gotta keep some secrets Like I said, I haven't seen much of the series but I know the characters, not all of them but I know quite a few.   
  
I do hope my characters are still in character, I know Naruto is basically... um... I don't want to say stupid but from what I've seen and heard he's like Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho only worse. But I have seen him with a serious side, and I have seen him emotional so those qualities are in this fic, probably more then the whole stupid Naruto one is. But, it'll still be around Sasuke, from what I've seen and heard, is kind of an asshole sometimes. He's consumed with one thought only, so in this fic, especially this chapter, he's an asshole. But don't worry, I love Sasuke, so he'll learn. And Sakura, yeah I know she's kind of a bitch but I know for a fact that in the episodes I've seen and manga I've read she didn't like Naruto too much at all, if at all, and is constantly seeking Sasuke's approval. I know later she probably does get better so, she might grow in the fic.   
  
As for their classes and such, that is totally a college girl author talking. Naruto has the same major as me, but even so there are a certain amount of credits you need in other classes like math and science and such, so the required classes I keep talking about are those. As for the art class, I'd love to take one but the cool ones are usually for the majors or are closed already, so I gave Naruto a break and let it slide. I gave Naruto another break, because at my school the writing classes are rarely open to freshmen, I took the required English class and couldn't even take the writing class I wanted the next semester because it was for sophomores and higher. That seems to be the case in a lot of classes I think so I guess I gave Sasuke a break too.   
  
And Kakashi, yeah I've found that in a lot of my classes, being an English major, we rarely call our teachers professor such and such, we just use their names. And yes, Kakashi still has his eye covered and the book, because he wouldn't be Kakashi without the damn book   
  
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even if it was pretty angsty. Sorry for the long rambling at the end, I will try not to do it again. 


	3. But I can't help it

Right Kind of Wrong

By: _Chibi Shi-Chan_

* * *

Author's Comments: Thank you, everyone, for your comments on this fic especially since it's a repost. I'm really touched at the comments from the ones who already read it, and the new people who want more. Hang in there, I'll catch up to where I was soon enough. I guess this chapter has a bit, just a bit, of Gaara and Naruto, mention of Gaara and Sasuke, and Sasuke and Sakura. But, it's really light, very light, and almost unnoticable since it's so light.

See how I try to save myself? Don't worry, this is still a Sasuke and Naruto fic.

/song lyrics/

* * *

But I can't help it

Naruto woke up the next day to the surprising smell of cigarette smoke. Coughing just a bit, Naruto sat up and looked around in confusion. He never woke up to cigarette smoke since Sasuke didn't smoke.

Sasuke... he felt a slight sting in his heart from the thought of Sasuke.

Baby blue eyes explored the room, looking more then a little surprised. If Sasuke's side of the room was dark this was completely pitch black. Even the windows had been covered, blocking out any type of light whatsoever. The only light seemed to be coming from the computer screen, where the owner of the computer was busy using aol instant messenger while smoking a cigarette.

That's when Naruto noticed where he was. For one, this room was a single, made for one person only. And for two... that shaggy red hair sure as hell didn't belong to Sasuke.

"Gaara?" Gaara glanced over at him and simply nodded before he went back to chatting to whomever he was chatting to. "How... did I get here?"

"Last night." Gaara hadn't even looked away from his computer screen. "You ran into me, literally, last night. You said something about a fight with Sasuke and I brought you here." Naruto lowered his head, looking away from Gaara even if Gaara wasn't paying him any attention. He never expected for Gaara to help him out, he expected something along the lines of, "I told you to stay away from him." But here he was, lying in Gaara's bed, smelling cigarettes and listening to Disturbed with him. The volume was really low, most likely because Naruto had been sleeping, but even so he could make out the lyrics to 'Down with the Sickness.'

It seemed to fit Gaara somehow.

"Sasuke... slept with Sakura..." Gaara didn't even stop typing, sipping on a cup of what was probably coffee. Coffee and cigarettes, again it seemed to fit him. "But... he told me that he did it to make me happy, because I could have him to myself."

"Hn. Seems like something he would do." Gaara finally looked at Naruto, his eyes were still lined with that mascara and now Naruto could make out black nail polish on his fingers. His clothes were dark, his pants had buckles all over the place, and the only thing of color on him was the green eyes and red hair. "And it bothers you."

"Of course it does! I didn't want him to hurt Sakura, she'll be crushed. She really likes Sasuke."

"Are you sure about that?" Gaara got up from his computer to sit on the bed with Naruto. Naruto could make out the away message on his computer, something along the lines of, 'I'm not here so leave me the hell alone.' "I mean, what does your Sakura friend know about Sasuke?"

"Well... nothing... really..." Was Gaara defending Sasuke? From class yesterday Naruto thought he would hate him. "But still, she's going to be hurt."

"Funny, you seem to care more about her pain then your own. You like Sasuke too, right?" And wasn't Gaara the one telling him to stay away from him? But here he was, pointing out that Naruto liked him. Well, he could just be pointing it out, it didn't necessarily mean he was taking any sides.

Gaara took another long drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke up into the air as he laid back in the bed. Naruto looked down at him, his eyes looking a bit sad. "Well... yeah but... I didn't know he'd do something like that. And... and he made it sound like I just wanted to sleep with him when I want more than that." Gaara looked up at him, his eyes looking amused.

"More than that? From Sasuke?" Gaara actually laughed. It was the first time Naruto had heard him laugh but it was an almost creepy laugh. "You'd be better off taking the sex." Naruto blushed, then frowned at Gaara.

"I don't want just sex! There is more to him than that!"

"And you know this because...? Oh, right, forgive me, you're his roommate. That's not telling you shit about him, that's telling you that he's an art major with a thing for Linkin Park and Hot Topic." Gods, Gaara was straightforward. Then again, Sasuke was too. They seemed to have quite a bit in common...

What in the world happened to break them up? It had to do something with what Gaara was saying about not being able to get more from Sasuke. He seemed pretty bitter about it, then again at times he didn't because he seemed to be defending Sasuke.

Gaara was very complicated... hadn't that been what Sasuke said yesterday in class?

"It still tells me something..." Despite Gaara's words, Naruto wanted to still try. He wasn't the type to give up so easily. "... and I want to get to know more. I don't want to just sleep with him..."

"Too bad." Gaara shrugged his shoulders and put his cigarette out in the conveniently placed ashtray by his bed. "The sex is good." Naruto blushed again and Gaara only laughed, again, but at least this time it didn't sound creepy. "I thought so, you've never had sex before."

"How the hell do you know that!"

"You blush too much, even people who do it and are the innocent type don't blush as much as you." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Gaara then crossed his arms at his chest. Gaara just stared at him... what a childish act and yet... it was kind of cute on him.

No wonder why Sasuke had taken interest.

"Yeah well, I just haven't found the right one yet."

"Found the right one? Gods, you sound like a romance novel." Gaara sat up and surprisingly turned so he was facing Naruto, his eyes seeming to burn into him. Naruto tried not to stare, staring was pretty rude but he couldn't help it. It was something about Gaara that was kind of captivating, one of those people you couldn't help but look at for as long as you could. "You know..." Gaara leaned closer. "... I think I can understand why Sasuke wants you."

"Wants me? He doesn't want me..."

"... yes he does. He just doesn't want the same thing you want. And trust me, he never will." Naruto winced, that felt like a slap in the face. Never? "So what you should do, is just take what you can get." Gaara leaned even closer, so close that when Naruto backed away he ended up lying on his back in the bed, looking up at Gaara. Gaara smirked down at him before he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Naruto's and taking the other boy by surprise. "It's something I've been doing for a while now, and I've found it quite enjoyable."

"Um..." What the hell was happening to him? Just weeks ago he wasn't accepted in high school, and now in college he found himself falling for a hot roommate who would most likely want only sex, and being pinned down by said hot roommate's ex in his bed! "... I'll... remember that... I need to get to class..." Naruto moved from under Gaara and headed over to the door. "I'll... see you later..." Gaara simply nodded to him, just sitting there as if he had done nothing at all. Naruto left the room rather quickly, he had to grab his books from his room before he went to class and by now Sasuke would be gone.

And Gaara just laid back in his bed, pulling out another cigarette.

Naruto was quite interesting indeed.

* * *

Naruto sat at his computer, just staring at his screensaver scroll across his screen. He had been lying when he said he had to get to class, because frankly he wasn't going to any class but his writing one. He didn't feel like dealing with any of his other classes, and fortunately the art class he just had to have because of Sasuke wasn't meeting today. 

Thankfully, Sasuke was gone, already starting his day. Sasuke would never miss class for anything, so Naruto knew the room would be his.

It felt so empty, it had never really felt empty before even when Sasuke was gone. Maybe it was because he knew that soon, Sasuke would return, and the two of them would fall into their pattern of talking about classes and eating college food. Naruto chuckled a bit, Sasuke was secretly addicted to easy mac.

Gaara was wrong, he did know things about Sasuke. They weren't very big things, but it was more then he knew about anyone else in his life.

Gaara... the boy was certainly an enigma. Naruto couldn't tell if he wanted Sasuke or hated Sasuke, and today... Naruto could still feel the boy's lips. Even from that small brush of lips he could tell that the boy tasted like cigarettes, coffee, and perhaps his own unique flavor because Naruto hated cigarettes and coffee but for some reason tasting it that time didn't bother him. Did Gaara want him? Naruto couldn't tell, from his attitude it could either be that he did want him, that he was just messing with his head, that he wanted to get back at Sasuke, or he wanted to show him the only thing Sasuke was willing to give.

Naruto sighed softly in frustration and moved his mouse around to make his screensaver disappear. This was all too much to take in! All he wanted to do was go to school and prove to everyone back at home that he wasn't worthless, that there was more to him then that stupid prankster they all made him out to be. But now...

... taking a deep breath Naruto clicked on his internet explorer icon and typed in the link to his live journal page.

It was time to vent.

Only one person had access to his live journal, which wasn't a surprise at all. Iruka was the one who suggested it to him, and for a long time it had been a page of ranting about what people thought about him and how he was going to prove them wrong.

For the first time, it would be more than that.

* * *

10:02 am - Confused

So I haven't really updated in a while, because I haven't really had any tales of anyone not giving me a chance here in college. In fact, things were going pretty well.

That's right, were.

I know I already told all of this to the only person who reads this page, but I feel like I need to get it all out to express how confused... and maybe a bit upset... I am. I came here and saw Sakura again, which was a surprise. She lives in the same building as me, and of course, we don't really talk. For some reason, it doesn't bug me anymore. Maybe that's because I have a roommate now, and not just any roommate. His name is Sasuke, and he's a cool person to be around...

... and a nice person to look at.

When Sakura saw him she agreed, to the point of saying she was one of my best friends (insert the little stick your tongue out at the screen icon here). For the most part, from what I could tell, Sasuke was ignoring her.

Now this is the part that Iruka doesn't know about, I haven't gotten a chance to tell him but I'm sure he'll read it here before I get back from class.

The other night Sasuke looked at my drawings and said they were pretty good, which is a major compliment since he is a major artist, and because well... he's Sasuke... you always like compliments from the ones you like. Of course at the time, I didn't know I liked him... but I knew I liked him. Does that make any sense? Anyhow, the next day I went to his art class with him. I met his professor, Kakashi, who has a thing for reading those um... well... the book he reads is called Make-Out Paradise. Even so, he's pretty cool, not as cool as Iruka of course (thumbs up to Iruka with a wide grin).

In class, this was yesterday by the way I should've mentioned that, I met Gaara. Gaara is Sasuke's ex-boyfriend from high school, and damn, he's very complicated. I'll get to that in a minute. But Sasuke, he just started messing with him by using me! It felt good, really good, but at the same time I didn't expect it but even so, I was thinking that maybe he liked me and wanted to, you know, be with me.

I was wrong.

I came home last night and he was in bed with Sakura. But here's the big plot twist. He told me he slept with her for me. FOR me! So she could be out the way because I want him. How cruel is that? But at the same time... I do want him, but not like that! I want to get to know him, really know him, but he doesn't seem to want the same. Especially according to Gaara.

Gaara, he basically said that Sasuke would never let a person get that close, and he told me that I should take what I can get. He says this then almost kisses me! I don't know what he wants in all of this. It all confuses me, Sasuke sleeping with Sakura, Gaara almost kissing me, Sasuke not caring that he slept with Sakura... gods Sasuke was so close to kissing me. Gods I wanted him to do it, but then I want more then that from him, but I want it from him at the same time. Like, I want to do that AFTER I get to know him, maybe even be with him. You know?

Argh, I'm missing class for this shit! So much for proving myself back at home if this keeps up. I am going to go to English tonight though. Professor Zabuza is giving us free writing time while Haku (his student teacher, my god he looks like a girl he's prettier then Sakura!) just walks around and helps us out. It should be fun. Professor Zabuza comes off as this big tough guy, but deep down I think he's a softy, especially for Haku (big goofy grin here).

current mood: _confused as all hell_

current music: _that stupid fight music from FF7, it's addictive_

(comment on this)

* * *

"But you can't help what?" Naruto jumped in surprise, looking up to see the kind smile of Haku. Gods, the boy was so pretty! He had to be their age, maybe a year older. His long black hair was currently up in a high ponytail, but it was still long enough to brush against his back. The first day of class everyone thought he was a girl with his fair skin, his pretty dark eyes and full lips. To the entire class' surprise, Haku was a boy, but neither he or Professor Zabuza seemed surprised at the mistake. 

Zabuza was the complete opposite of Haku. He was a big man who looked like he could lift a car over his head. A teacher is the last thing he looked like he could be, but during the past couple of weeks everyone in the class learned that there was much more to him. In fact, he was an excellent teacher, but it was mostly Haku who got close to the students while the professor just gave them tips on writing and their assignments. It was probably because Haku was in the same age group, that and there was just a warmth around Haku that could make anyone feel at home. The students even saw it in Professor Zabuza's eyes, the hard exterior cracked anytime Haku smiled at him, talked to him, hell even looked at him.

There was the nice little rumor in the classroom that they had more then a working relationship, and anytime it was brought up Haku would just blush while Professor Zabuza would just tell the class to stop.

But Naruto would at times notice a light blush on the teacher's face as well.

"Help... what?" Naruto blinked and Haku just giggled, pointing to Naruto's notebook. "Oh... that... um I guess I spaced out. Um..."

/but i can't help it if i'm helpless/

"Helpless?" Haku sat down next to Naruto, frowning a bit. "Helpless against what?"

"Oh... um... I-I think my writing is getting kind of personal now..."

"It must be, you usually write about fighting, or demons, or mystical realms. This almost sounds like romance." Haku smiled knowingly at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly shut his notebook, pressing it against his chest.

"Come on, Haku, you know me. Romance?" Naruto made a face. "That's not my style."

"Perhaps... it is in your life currently then? We write what we're going through sometimes." Damn Haku for being so perceptive.

"Um... ye-yeah I guess you could say that." Naruto smiled a bit nervously. "In fact it has me kind of confused but, it's no big deal." Haku simply nodded, but that damn warmth Haku had seemed to seep into Naruto, pushing him to continue. "Actually it's kind of a big deal... um... it's kind of hard to explain..."

"Naruto, you don't have to tell me anything..."

"... I know I know but, I just... I guess I need someone to know who is here and not miles away. But... um... here." Naruto turned to a blank page of paper and wrote down the address to his live journal page, handing it to Haku. "It's all in there, but you don't have to read it... but please read it? I mean... you don't..."

"Naruto, calm down." Haku smiled at him, folding up the piece of paper and slipping it into his pocket. "I'll read it. I'm kind of curious to know what's the inspiration to this new work of yours. I have a feeling it'll be your best story yet." Haku actually winked at him, before he stood up and walked back around to talk to the students again. Naruto just stared at him for a moment, smiling just a bit. Haku just had that ability of cheering everyone up. If the rumor about Professor Zabuza and Haku was true... the professor was a lucky guy.

* * *

Instead of going back to his room, Naruto went to the computer lab after class was over. He wasn't quite ready to face Sasuke again, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go to Gaara's room and bother him. So instead he sat in the lab, surfing the web for no other reason then to kill time. A normal activity he would usually do in his room, but Sasuke was in his room... 

... he had to go back sometime, didn't he?

Naruto frowned at the computer screen before he decided to check his email. He'd do that then go back, besides, after checking email there was nothing else for him to do on the computer.

To his surprise, he had two messages in his mailbox, two responses to his live journal. He was use to getting at least one message that pertained to his journal, but not two. Then his eyes widened in realization, Haku had actually commented on what he wrote. With a tiny smile Naruto read both of his messages.

* * *

**Re: Confused**

_It appears that you have quite the busy life up there at school. And here you were worried about having no friends, and now you have two guys wanting you (thumbs up, just kidding)._

_Naruto, I probably should've told you this before you left but, sometimes you get your best lessons outside the classroom. College isn't just about learning your subjects, but learning about people and life. Someone once told me, that if you go to college and leave as the same person you were when you came in, you have learned nothing. Remember that._

_As for your situation, well, stick to what you want. You want to get to know this guy, then get to know him. Although from what you say he seems like an ass, but also, from what you said the Gaara kid told you it just seems like he doesn't open up to anyone very easily, if at all. I think you're making progress, even if it is a little. If you really like this boy you're probably going to have to work at it, but that's the case with the ones you want the most. Keep me updated on what's going on with your little hot roommate situation. You know I'm always here to talk._

**Iruka**

P.S. - I better not catch you talking about other professors you're starting to like, I'm the only one! (just kidding) ****

* * *

_That is quite the story, Naruto, that you have going in your life. You might not know it, but fiction can resemble real life in many, many ways. I cannot wait to see how this story turns out, and I hope it, and you, have a happy ending._

_Yeah, from what you say I think you do have your work cut out ahead of you with Sasuke. But you have to ask yourself if it's worth it. It won't be easy, nothing that's worth this much is ever easy. But trust me when I say, that if it really is worth it, then the struggles you go through is nothing compared to what you'll gain in the end._

**Haku**

P.S. - Did you think of what comes next in the words you wrote in your notebook?

* * *

Naruto smiled at the computer screen, making sure to keep the messages and not delete them. He wanted to respond to them, but later. Right now, he had something to do. Logging off the computer and throwing any books he had into his book bag, Naruto took off to go back to his room. It was pretty late at night since he stayed in the lab for a while. It was possible that Sasuke was asleep since Naruto remembered that he had early classes the next day, or he could be awake drawing something in his sketchpad like he always did before bed. 

It didn't matter to him at the moment. He wasn't going to stay at the room for long anyway. He'd hate to bug Gaara again, but Naruto just had to do this to see... to know... if it was worth it or not.

Standing in front of the door Naruto took a deep breath and taped a piece of paper to the door. Then he knocked, knocked as loudly as he could just in case if Sasuke was asleep. He could hear Sasuke muttering a few curse words and death threats, and Naruto took that cue to leave.

Sasuke threw the door open angrily, obviously sleeping, then looked even more pissed off when he realized that no one was at the door. He barely noticed the piece of paper taped to the door since he was very close to just slamming it shut, but somehow his eyes spotted it before he closed his door.

"But I can't help it if I'm helpless..."

/every time that i'm where you are/

Sasuke blinked, then blinked again. What in the world was...

... Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized who's handwriting was on the paper. Naruto? Naruto wrote this? To him? Sasuke plopped down in his bed, reading over the simple sentences over again. Just two sentences, and yet he couldn't stop rereading them.

Helpless? Every time?

Sasuke folded up the piece of paper and set it on his desk, before curling back up in his bed to sleep. So, was that how Naruto felt?

Perhaps, it was time for Sasuke to admit his own feelings, and show them to Naruto.

And the song continues on.

* * *

TBC 

Author's Comments: The funniest things to do in this chapter? Naruto's live journal, Professor Zabuza (that just sounds funny in my head) and Gaara's personality. Now I really hope I got him right since I haven't seen much of him at all. As for Zabuza and Haku, expect to see more of them. And Gaara too, because to be honest I don't know what the hell he wants in all of this. He's so complicated that the fic author is confused. Thanks, Gaara.


	4. Can't fight it anymore

Right Kind of Wrong

By: _Chibi Shi-Chan_

* * *

Author's Comments: I still can't believe how much people like this fic (and are rereading it after it was taken down). Then again, I love writing it, and this and the other story has become what I like to call college summer class stress relief.

A while ago when this fic was first up someone asked if this came from personal experience (I can't remember who it was and I'll just keep the answers up anyway). This fic doesn't come from personal experience. All the academic talk does, especially what Haku says about writing because my writing teacher has said the same things (she was so cool!). Naruto has my major, only I didn't take on the major until later which was a mistake... I should've done it in the beginning despite what others said.

Also, someone asked how much time has passed. A few weeks, the second chapter touches on that... I think... but yeah a few weeks have passed and from chapter two on it's going day by day unless if I say otherwise.

But anyhow, finally, we get some Sasuke and Naruto action in this chapter! And maybe even a little hint of a jealous Gaara. I think he's starting to like Naruto a bit... but I think he still kind of likes Sasuke... I swear these characters just go their own way and don't listen to my muses.

/song lyrics/

* * *

Can't fight it anymore:

Naruto was a peaceful sleeper, Gaara noted to himself. It didn't surprise him to see the boy at his door again last night, but this time he at least asked if he could stay over. Last time they had just ran into each other and Naruto had looked a mess. Gaara could tell that he had nowhere else to go, so what else was he supposed to do but let him stay over?

Gaara shook his head a bit, he had been watching Naruto sleep for too long. Did he himself even sleep last night, he honestly couldn't remember. He probably wasn't tired, or maybe he had found something better to do, lack of sleep was probably making him delirious. He always stayed up doing something, from chatting to schoolwork... watching Naruto...

... Gaara's eyes widen a bit and he looked away. When had he started to watch Naruto again? It was some sort of fascination. This is what interested Sasuke now? He didn't seem like Sasuke's type at all. Naruto was cute, Gaara could admit that much, but cute usually didn't get Sasuke's attention.

Or his.

Gaara and Sasuke had the same taste in a lot of things, which was why they were together in the first place. Gaara frowned... were together. Naruto was a fool, thinking he could get anywhere with Sasuke. At first, he guessed that at first that was why he even talked to Naruto in the first place. To warn him about what he was getting himself into. But Gaara knew, from personal experience, that it was damn hard to try and not fall for Sasuke.

Of course Naruto showed up at his door last night, and ran into him the night before that. Though it wasn't from Gaara's warnings, it was actually from some silly thought of getting to know Sasuke better, it still served its purpose. Naruto would stay away from Sasuke now. People like Sasuke didn't mesh well at all with people like Naruto, and Naruto would've ended up broken if he tried to be in any type of relationship with Sasuke.

Gaara wasn't exactly broken, his attitude was too much like Sasuke's to let himself do that, but that didn't mean he wasn't at least a little upset. Anyone would be upset to lose someone who was actually on the same wavelength as them, not to mention the mind-blowing sex. Gaara smirked a bit at that memory, and here Naruto was with the offer on the table and he didn't even take it.

Yep, someone like that didn't need to be poisoned by Sasuke.

Gaara frowned again, he was saying that to sort of protect Naruto right? No other reasons behind that at all. Naruto was definitely not his type, the fact that the other boy practically beamed everywhere he went...

... he was watching him again.

So at first, yeah at first he was doing this as a warning but... well there was no reason to try and hide it. It was foolish to try and hide things, it was too much of a burden later. Naruto had sort of grown on him, unexpectedly of course but he did. It really was a fascination. This is what Sasuke wanted? Why? He wanted to know why, and that of course had him getting closer to Naruto... as close as he would ever get to a person. They had actually talked yesterday, actually held a conversation. He had also almost kissed him, but that was no big deal. He already admitted that Naruto was cute, so of course kissing him or anything like that was no problem.

It was the other thing that was getting to him, wanting to get to know Naruto better. Was it for Sasuke, or was it for himself?

A light knocking on his door broke his thoughts. Finally, a distraction. It was kind of early in the morning now that he thought about it. Who would be here this early?

Who would be here at all?

Gaara pulled the door open and a frown unconsciously crossed his face.

Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke just smirked at him, that same playful smirk he always gave him in the classroom whenever they looked at each other.

"Gaara, it's so nice to see you."

"Likewise." He didn't hate Sasuke, really he didn't... he just didn't like him very much after the whole break-up thing. Now was not the time for him to be dealing with Sasuke, he was trying to sort so much out already he didn't need to have something else added to it. "You rarely come over here to pay me a visit."

"I'm not visiting you." Of course he wouldn't be. Gaara knew what Sasuke wanted, and it only caused his frown to form into a grin.

"Come to clean up the mess you made?" Sasuke glared at Gaara, of course by now he knew all that had happened between him and Naruto. Naruto wasn't the type to keep quiet about... anything... "I don't think that's possible."

"Oh really? And why is that? Because of what happened between us?"

"That's just part of the reason." Gaara's grin turned into a smirk. "Do you know what he wants from you? I'm sure he's told you, right?" Sasuke actually seemed to wince at that. "I guess you do know, that he wants to actually get to know you. He's not like me at all... I was fine with the way things were."

"For a while." Sasuke corrected for him. Gaara just shrugged his shoulders, stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him. "And of course, you shrug your shoulders to pretend that you don't care."

"What's done is done."

"Yet you glare at me when you see me, or give Naruto these little childish warnings." Sasuke stepped closer to Gaara, causing Gaara to lean back against his door, the two of them staring each other down.

"Childish warnings? I didn't think the truth was very childish. You can't give him what he wants. And he can't give you what you want. But... I was able to give you what you want..."

"Again, for a while." They were staring at each other again, and Sasuke was moving closer, so close that he was resting his forehead against Gaara's. "But, it was good for that while was it not?"

"Can't really lie." Gaara tilted his head up a bit, brushing his lips against Sasuke's. "I mean I can see how he fell for you..."

"... and it makes you mad that he fell for me, because you either still want me... or..." Sasuke closed his eyes and teasingly ran his tongue across Gaara's lips, causing him to shiver just a bit. "... you want him." Gaara's eyes widen at that, then narrowed at Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked at Gaara, walking past him to open his door. "Just tell me when you figure it out. I'll be right out, I have to say something to him." And just like that Sasuke walked inside his room and closed the door as if it were his own room. Gaara just leaned back against the wall near his door, a frown on his face.

Sasuke was right, that was what he was trying to sort out wasn't it?

/you walk in and my strength walks out the door/

Sasuke stayed by the door, and he actually felt himself smiling at the sight of a peacefully sleeping Naruto. He rarely smiled, which was something that everyone knew about him. But here he was, standing inside his ex-boyfriend's room who apparently had feelings for this boy for reasons Sasuke couldn't quite figure out yet. It could be a number of things: to protect Naruto from him or to rub it in Sasuke's face. Because Naruto, in his own way, was irresistible so he caught Gaara's attention, so now Gaara had to pick him apart to see why he wanted him... or he didn't feel like picking Naruto apart so he'd just take him. Because Gaara still wanted Sasuke... yes even in some complicated Gaara way he would be able to link that to his feelings for Naruto.

Gaara was complicated that way. It was almost attractive.

But Sasuke didn't want to worry about that right now, right now he just wanted to talk to Naruto. Moving towards the bed Sasuke took a seat in Gaara's computer chair, shaking his head just a bit. Gaara hadn't changed at all, even the background to his computer was dark with a picture of Sephiroth right in the middle. Gaara never touched video games but something about the whole one winged angel thing spoke to him., Sasuke remembered it from high school. The only thing in the room that wasn't dark was Naruto himself, who was snoring lightly and curled up underneath the covers. Sasuke watched him for a moment before he reached a hand over and gently shook him.

"Mmm... five more minutes..."

"Sorry, I have a class to get to soon." Naruto's eyes widen and he shot up in the bed, his eyes landing right on Sasuke. What in the world kind of way was this to wake up in the morning? Sleeping peacefully then meeting the eyes of the very person you're trying to avoid. Naruto didn't know what to say, what could he say? Well there were plenty of things he could say but at the moment nothing was coming to him. Seeing Sasuke sitting right there made him almost feel weak. So, Sasuke took the initiative and spoke first. "Look, I just came to give you something because I got your note yesterday."

"Ho-how do you know it's my note?"

"How do you know I got a note?"

"Huh? Because you just said you got my note yesterday."

"So it was your note." Damn him! Damn him and his logic! Naruto didn't respond, he just settled for sitting there with his arms crossed at his chest. Sasuke somehow managed not to smile again successfully. "Anyway... look... I'm no good at these things so... here." Sasuke slipped his book bag off and reached inside, pulling out his sketchbook. He silently handed it to Naruto and closed his book bag, standing up and moving to the door. Naruto just held the sketchbook, then his eyes widened in realization.

This was the sketchbook Sasuke used in their dorm room, not the classroom. It was the one he wouldn't show Naruto before... but now...

"Sasuke? Why are you giving this to me?"

"So you can look through it." Sasuke opened the door and looked back at Naruto. "No one ever has before." Before Naruto could respond to that Sasuke was gone. Naruto just stared at the door for a moment longer before he looked back down at the sketchbook again. This was one of Sasuke's personal, private things. He had always wanted to see what he drew in the book but Sasuke always refused, saying that he'd let him see it when he was finished.

Was he finished now? Or was he just trying to tell Naruto something?

The door opened again and Gaara stepped inside, giving a nod to Naruto before he closed the door and went back over to his computer. Naruto watched Gaara for a moment before he looked back down at the sketchbook. This was much too personal to look through here, Gaara could look...

... well, he knew that Gaara wasn't the type to do that but at the same time he might be curious enough... oi Sasuke was right Gaara was complicated.

"I'm... gonna go back to my room." Gaara continued to type on his computer, the same Disturbed lyrics leaking out of his speakers. "I... I might stay there... I don't know..."

"So he convinced you to give him another chance? That doesn't mean anything has changed, you realize that right?" Naruto frowned at him. Why was Gaara so negative about Sasuke? He understood the being bitter about breaking up but... wasn't this a little much?

"I appreciate you trying to help me but... I still need to find out for myself."

"Finding out the hard way? Foolish."

"Gaara..."

"Painful." He had finally stopped typing, turning to look at Naruto. In some sort of strange mp3 player twist of fate, the song 'Darkness' by Disturbed began playing in the background. "If you're looking for something like love, you won't find it with him." It was odd, how the lyrics of the song matched the moment.

Don't turn away... I pray you've heard the words I've spoken... the mp3 gods were certainly twisted this morning.

"But... I still... that doesn't change how I feel..."

"It will. Go on and take that hard way, and your feelings will change." Naruto held onto the sketchbook tightly, it was the only thing that was telling him to at least give it one more try... but Gaara did speak from personal experience didn't he? And that night, those two nights ago when Sasuke tried to... and what he did to Sakura so easily... "He's already showed you what he wants... that's how you ended up here in the first place."

"I know..." But Sasuke did come after him, in his own way he did. "... but I just... need to know." Gaara just shook his head. Naruto was very stubborn...

... they were more alike then he thought.

Gaara simply turned back to his computer, typing once again. Naruto just watched him, not really sure on what he should say to him now. Gaara obviously had his mind set... and Naruto had his mind set too. But he also didn't want to just leave... despite what Gaara was telling him he did give him a place to stay...

"Gaara?" Gaara didn't turn to face him. Naruto stepped over to him and swirled his chair around so they were facing each other. Gaara actually looked surprised, no one had ever tried to do that before. "I just wanted to say thanks, that's all. I'll keep what you said in mind." Gaara was still looking surprised at what Naruto had just did. He must've been use to being the one who was in charge... in everything. It was kind of weird, seeing a surprised expression on Gaara's face and not that same I'm in control over everything look he always wore. "You're kind of cute when you look surprised." Without warning Naruto lightly kissed him on his cheek then pulled back, heading to the door. Gaara watched him go, his eyes still a bit wide from everything that had just happened in the past couple of seconds.

From the light outside when Naruto opened the door to leave, one could see the smallest hint of a blush on Gaara's cheeks before Naruto closed the door, the darkness of the room swallowing Gaara again. The ping of his aol messenger went off but Gaara ignored it. Instead he got up and went to his window, looking over the cardboard he had used from his boxes when he moved in to cover it. Reaching forward he pulled at the duct tape and the cardboard, opening just the smallest corner and letting enough sunshine in to be able to see outside.

He watched Naruto walk across campus and back over to his room, an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

8:02 am - _Still confused... but now surprised too_

I'm not usually up this early but... Sasuke came to Gaara's room to talk to me. Today is his really early class day so that's why I'm up.

Sasuke didn't really end up saying much, instead he gave me something. His sketchbook.

See, I left this little note taped to our door yesterday that basically explained how I feel. He responded by giving me his sketchbook to look at. I haven't looked yet... but... I will... I guess I'm still confused and surprised.

I'm surprised that he gave it to me, but I'm confused because of what I'm hearing from Gaara and because of what I'm remembering about Sakura and that whole thing. I don't know... if I should try anything with Sasuke but... at the same time... I dying to be with him. Gaara says that I won't get anything from Sasuke except for that one thing... but... I guess it's getting to the point that even that would be enough if it makes me stop feeling so weak whenever he's around.

It would probably make it worse, wouldn't it?

I know I want to at least hear Sasuke out. And that means I have to look through the sketchbook. It's his own way of talking to me in this situation, so I need to listen.

I still have classes to get to, but not until later. That art class is today... that should be interesting. Wow and to think I thought this live journal would collect dust.

current mood: _read the above title_

current music: _Hanging by a Moment... that's twice the mp3 gods were twisted_

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath and opened up the sketchbook, his eyes widening at what he saw.

The picture was good, but it was nowhere near as good as Sasuke's current drawings were. The person in the picture looked just like Sasuke, but there were things about him that made Naruto see that it wasn't Sasuke at all. He looked older, even if it was just a drawing he looked older. His eyes... if Sasuke's eyes were piercing then this person in the drawing had eyes that could cut you so bad that you'd bleed to death. Who was this person? He was damn near Sasuke's twin but... he wasn't...

Naruto turned the page to see the same person staring back at him, only the picture was drawn a bit better. Naruto finally noticed a word in the corner of the page.

Perfect.

Naruto flipped back to the first page to see the same word there. Frowning a bit Naruto flipped to the third page, same picture. The same picture was on the fourth, fifth, sixth...

Perfect. Perfect perfect perfect...

The pictures got better in quality but it was the same drawing over and over again. Same pose, same clothes, same everything. Then when he got deeper into the sketchbook the word perfect was gone.

Now there was a name. Itachi. Wasn't Itachi... Sasuke's brother? He knew he heard Sasuke mention it before even if he had no family pictures anywhere. Along with the name was one more word.

Fucking. Fucking Itachi. Fucking Itachi had took perfect's place. And the pictures got better, but darker. At first they were light sketches but now it was looking like Sasuke was pressing the pencil deeper into the paper...

... every page was Itachi. Why?

Naruto was about to close the book, clearly able to get the message but then he paused. His finger had already begun to turn the page, and Naruto could see that the next picture was not of Itachi.

Surprisingly... it was of...

/say my name and i can't fight it anymore/

Naruto dropped the sketchbook and just stared at it, the page he was looking at just staring back at him, almost taunting him.

It was a picture... of himself. It was a damn near perfect copy, looking so close to a perfect snapshot that Naruto would've questioned if it was or not if he couldn't tell it was pencil and not Kodak.

The picture almost looked like a collage. There wasn't just one drawing of Naruto on the page, but there were several little drawings. Him eating, playing his video games, writing...

... all surrounding a bigger picture of him fast asleep. He looked so... happy and content in his sleep... is this what Sasuke saw? Naruto always had a smile on his face in each little drawing, even in the one of him sleeping. He didn't smile this much... did he? Apparently Sasuke thought so...

Naruto picked up the sketchbook finally and flipped the page, yep that drawing had been the last one in the book, just a few blank pages left. That last picture was the only new one in the book, all the rest were of Itachi. Was Itachi all Sasuke ever thought about? Maybe that was why Gaara said the things he said. Naruto wondered if Gaara knew about Itachi, he didn't really want to ask Sasuke. Then again Sasuke did let him see the sketchbook, what else would he expect Naruto to do but ask questions?

Naruto frowned, Sasuke could always blow off his questions couldn't he? And he probably would... but still...

... this sketchbook was letting him see Sasuke, wasn't it? He was able to learn more about him with it, even if it was centered all around one person. It was still a start, and it was showing him that Sasuke was, in his own way, letting him get to know him.

Naruto smiled and closed the sketchbook, slipping it into his book bag. He still had some time before class started, and today was the day he had that art class with Sasuke. He had been fearing it ever since he left the room but now...

... he couldn't wait to get there.

/oh i know i should go/

Naruto walked across campus to get to the Design Building where most, if not all, of the art classes were. He was walking alone today, he knew that this was Sasuke's busiest class day so he'd have to see him in class.

"Naruto!" Naruto stopped and turned around, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw out of all people Sakura running towards him. He hadn't talked to her, let alone seen her, since the incident in his room. When she got to him she gave him a bright smile. "How are you?"

"Fine..." What was going on? She never was so cheerful around him, unless if it involved...

"And Sasuke?" ... yep, unless if it involved Sasuke.

"I'm not sure... why don't you ask him?" Sakura's smile wilted away a bit, but for the most part it was still there.

"I mean, you're his roommate, I thought he might've... talked to you..."

"He should talk to you too, right? I mean you two slept together." The smile lost some more of it's brightness and it was very close to becoming a frown. Naruto already knew, of course, that Sasuke wasn't going to talk to Sakura ever again. He didn't have to heart to tell her, but maybe he could at least make her see through this conversation without coming right out and saying it.

"Well... he's probably very busy, that's all. I'll give him some more time." Her smile was back, actually it was a grin now. "He's probably still thinking about the night we shared... he's probably pissed at you for being in the room, I bet that's it. He's embarrassed about that. Thanks a lot, Naruto." Sakura turned and stomped away from him, she had somehow managed to turn the situation around in her favor. Naruto just sighed softly and made his way to class, trying to get the images of that night out of his head. Seeing her only reminded him of all that had happened...

... and seeing Gaara only made things more complicated.

Here he was, standing in the doorway of the classroom and Gaara was sitting in his usual seat, looking right at him and not even trying to hide it. Kakashi was at his desk, sketching in his sketchbook. It was the first time Naruto had ever saw the man draw. He watched him for a moment, curiosity getting the better of him, but as soon as he saw the picture he wished he had just went straight to his seat.

There, proudly displayed in the sketchbook was the most erotic drawing known to man. It had to be! It looked like something straight out of a doujinshi, where the body could bend in 50 million possible ways and the person could have sex with a different person per page.

"See something you like, Naruto?" The entire class started giggling and Naruto blushed.

"Um... um..." He couldn't say anything, so instead he just quickly walked away, going straight to the back where he always sat. He was so embarrassed that he didn't realize that Sasuke was sitting next to him, watching him.

"Don't worry." Naruto jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice. "We all did that when we came in. It's sort of an initiation... I guess..." Even Sasuke had a small blush on his cheeks. "He said the Gravitation Remixes inspired him... whatever that means..."

"It's a set of doujinshi for that anime... but... I don't even think those were as bad as what he's drawing!"

"You make it sound like you've read those doujinshi." Naruto, if possible, turned redder and Sasuke actually laughed. That's when Naruto realized that Sasuke was laughing, that he was having a conversation with him. That's when Naruto realized that he didn't even feel very tense around him like he thought he should have...

"It has nice... um... artwork..." Naruto dropped his book bag onto the ground, grabbing all the supplies he needed for class along with Sasuke's sketchbook. "Oh, and um... I looked at your sketchbook." Naruto handed it back to Sasuke, the both of them just staring at each other for a moment before Sasuke decided to put the sketchbook into his own book bag.

"So?"

"So? Oh... um... yeah..." Guess this was where he was supposed to say something about the sketchbook, but he didn't know if they should talk about it in the middle of class. It would probably get a bit on the personal side. Sasuke seemed to understand, because he just nodded his head and started drawing like they did everyday in class. Naruto watched him for a moment, frowning a bit.

When Sasuke drew in class he didn't draw Itachi...

"Teachers tend to ask questions when you just draw one thing over and over." Sasuke answered for him before he could even ask the question, still sketching. "I learned that in high school."

"I see..." Naruto looked up at Kakashi who was once again reading his book. "... did he ask too?"

"Kakashi is cool. He doesn't care what we draw as long as it's good, he doesn't ask questions unless if we come to him. Besides..." Sasuke looked over at Naruto, giving him the tiniest of smiles. "... I haven't really felt like drawing him lately." Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

The last picture... the picture of him...

Naruto smiled. It didn't really matter why Sasuke drew Itachi constantly with a response like that, now did it? At least, at the moment it didn't.

* * *

"So how is your story coming along?" Naruto smiled a bit as he walked with Haku to the building's exit. Him and the student teacher were getting along fairly well, which pleased Naruto. Haku was a very nice boy and everyone in class loved him. He was the sweet element to their professor, although Naruto and everyone else who was in the class was learning that Professor Zabuza wasn't really that bad. His rough exterior had scared some of the students off, and now their class was a bit smaller but if you stuck around you realized that Professor Zabuza had a lot to teach that was very useful. And Haku, Haku was just so damn adorable...

"It's coming along fine, actually. I don't think I'm too confused anymore... um... about the story..." Haku just giggled, Naruto was so funny sometimes.

"Sure... the story..."

"Hey!" Haku laughed now, and Naruto couldn't help but laugh with him. Haku's laughter was contagious. "So, how about your story?"

"My story?"

"The one about the student teacher and the professor. Come on, you can tell me I'll keep it a secret." Naruto gave Haku a sly grin, causing the other boy to blush.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Haku." Both Haku and Naruto looked up to see Zabuza standing in front of the exit of the building, an umbrella in his hand since it had started raining a little while ago. "Are you ready to go? Oh, hello Naruto."

"Good evening, professor. Are you taking Haku home?" Naruto's grin widened along with Haku's blush.

"I don't think that is any of your business, young man." Zabuza's voice was rough, almost vicious, but the small blush on his cheeks ruined the entire image.

Naruto just laughed. "Of course of course. Have a good night, you two." Haku stuck his tongue out at Naruto before he went over to Zabuza, the two of them walking together outside in the rain. Naruto could see them talking about something, and after a moment Zabuza moved the umbrella away from Haku to let the rain soak him. Haku had the cutest look of shock on his face, and Zabuza just laughed at him.

Rumor? Yeah, right, just a rumor.

Naruto stepped outside in the rain so he could walk home, not even minding the pouring water soaking his clothes. He actually liked the rain, and would never take an umbrella outside because he liked it so much.

"When you get sick, don't come to me asking for someone to take care of you." Naruto paused in his steps, his eyes widening a bit when he heard that voice.

Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I won't. I like the rain too much to care anyway." Naruto whirled around so he was facing him, then he frowned. "You're not even carrying an umbrella!"

"I have my head covered." Sasuke pointed to the of course, black, hooded sweater he was wearing, the hood draped over his head.

"Hmph, whatever." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before he actually began to spin around, his arms spread out at his sides as the rain hit him. Sasuke just watched him with a strange look on his face, the entire concept of playing in the rain was a completely new one to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing in the rain." Naruto smiled back at Sasuke and held a hand out towards him. "Come on, it's fun."

"Um... no." Sasuke just stared at Naruto's hand then back up at Naruto's face. The fool was completely drenched to the point that his hair wasn't even spiky anymore. Sasuke blinked a bit, for some reason the word 'cute' came to mind. Well... Naruto actually looked really cute standing in the rain, his hair clinging to his forehead and the sides of his face. Naruto's hair was actually pretty long, it was just constantly spiked up but the rain had freed it from that hairstyle. His clothes looked like they were glued onto his body, but even so Naruto had the biggest smile on his face.

As Sasuke stared at him he realized that his mind just went from using cute to using pretty.

"Come on, Sasuke, it won't hurt you at all." And before Sasuke even realized what was happening Naruto had pulled him out into the rain with him. Sasuke looked completely appalled, especially when Naruto flipped his hood down so his head could get drenched in the rain. And now he felt himself spinning around, because Naruto had a hold of both of his hands and was spinning him around in the rain. All Sasuke could see was Naruto's face, because when he tried to look anywhere else the world seemed to move very fast, too fast to keep up with. "Come on, Sasuke, just relax and let go. Have fun for once!"

Fun? Was this suppose to be fun? Spinning around and around and getting himself showered with clothes on?

Well actually... Sasuke watched Naruto smile and laugh, having the time of his life. They probably looked like idiots the two of them, everyone else was trying to get out of the rain and here they were playing in it. It was nice, to see Naruto so much at ease around him. He admitted to himself a while ago that he hated it when Naruto looked tense around him, like he did the night he had left.

But now... Naruto looked so happy... and before he could stop himself he found himself smiling and laughing with him. That only got Naruto to smile even more, if that were at all possible, and for some reason it pleased Sasuke to see the other boy happy.

"See, I told you it wouldn't hurt you." They had finally stopped spinning and they both looked a little dizzy, but that smile had never left Naruto's face.

It hadn't left Sasuke's face either.

The two of them just stood there, trying to catch their breaths and get their bearings back after spinning around for so long. After a moment they realized that they were still holding hands. Naruto realized that he was holding the hands of one of the hottest looking people he had ever seen, and now that person was soaked. Sasuke's hair was in the same position as Naruto's but he didn't look like he was as wet since he was wearing a hooded sweater. Still... Naruto blushed at the thought of Sasuke being absolutely breathtaking like this.

Wasn't this the part where Naruto was supposed to back away? For some reason he was moving closer to Sasuke. Wasn't he supposed to be trying to take things slow, but now he was lightly standing on his toes, pushing himself up closer to Sasuke's face, to his...

... he wanted to talk to Sasuke, to talk to him! About the sketchbook, about what Gaara was telling him, about seeing Sakura today, about everything! But... couldn't he just have one kiss, just one?

Isn't that what Sasuke wanted that night he left? Didn't he tell him no? No, Sasuke wanted more, he had hurt Sakura to get that more...

... didn't kissing lead to more? So why was he trying to kiss Sasuke if he knew all these reasons why he shouldn't kiss him?

Correction... he was already kissing Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that his lips were already pressed against Sasuke's. Shit, it was too late!

It was too good. At some point Sasuke began to take control of the kiss since Naruto certainly was no expert on it. Sasuke rested his hand against Naruto's cheek, moving it up and through his hair. His other hand was lightly resting on Naruto's back and he made sure to keep the kiss very soft and very sweet, and he made sure that he gave Naruto plenty of time to pull back.

Naruto never did. In fact, he hesitantly began to kiss Sasuke back, and somehow his hands ended up resting on Sasuke's shoulders and gripping onto them. The hand on Naruto's back soon turned into an arm around his waist, an arm that pulled him close, so close that two bodies were now pressed together. The hand in Naruto's hair was now resting against the back of his head and it lightly pushed him closer. The kiss went to the opposite of soft, the opposite of Naruto telling himself to stop, the opposite of Sasuke telling himself to take things slowly. Naruto simply flung his arms around Sasuke's neck, holding onto him tightly as he parted his lips for him, allowing Sasuke's tongue to slip inside his mouth and taste more of him.

It was an odd mix of strawberry pocky and ramen, but for some reason it tasted too damn delicious to even wonder how those two flavors could taste good together. It was the kiss itself, it was Naruto, it was the rain falling around them, it was the taste of raindrops on Naruto's lips, it was the way Naruto was clinging to him almost desperately.

And it was Sasuke, it was the almost possessive hold he had on him, it was the feel of his body pressed against his, slick with rain. It was his tongue inside of his mouth, exploring, tasting, it was their lips pressed together...

... it was everything that Gaara, and even Sakura in her own way, told him not to do. It was everything that anyone who knew Sasuke was warning Naruto about. But it was Iruka and Haku telling him to take the chance if he wanted to, if it was worth it. It was the note he left on the door last night, it was the sketchbook, it was his head telling him to get away and his heart telling him to never let Sasuke go.

He knew, he knew that he should go...

/but i need your touch just too damn much/

So the song continues on, in the rain, lips to lips.

* * *

TBC

Author's Comments: Um... o.k. yeah that was an awful place to leave it, even I can admit that. I stopped it here to fit in with the next part of the song, and if anyone knows the song (Right Kind of Wrong) it's the chorus next, and I already expect some at least citrus in that part. With this being a song fic I find it kinda amusing that I get reviews with people saying that they listen to the song now, I should get paid for advertising the song (just kidding) but yeah, I find myself listening to it too.

Gaara and Sasuke's break-up should also be coming soon, I tried to get to it in this chapter but it didn't fit. And Itachi will make an appearance, he won't just be in the sketchbook because we always need drama Poor poor Naruto, trying to resist a wet Sasuke, as if that is humanly possible. Again, sorry for the horrible way of ending the chapter, please spare my life, please?


	5. The chorus

**Dear readers**,  
  
Thank you all for keeping up with the story, especially those who are reading it for a second time since my account was deactivated. This is just a note to tell you all that this part of the story is up somewhere else due to the content in it. You can find it by looking at my profile here, and clicking on the link there which takes you to the page I'm on. Look for Chibi, and ta da there is the fic (or just look over all the fics on the page and look for this one).  
  
Expect notes like this for each chapter that will be there and not here. I don't want to risk having my account being taken down again, reposting everything once is fine but if I have to do it again I don't really think I'll have any motivation to do so.  
  
So, again, this part of the fic is on that page, not here.  
  
However, I can give a little teaser:

* * *

Their lips met again, swallowing the raindrops, swallowing scrumptious moans of pleasure. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and lifted him up, feeling Naruto's legs and arms envelope around him in response. The two never stopped kissing, instead Sasuke carried Naruto over to the door of the building he was previously pressed against. With much effort Sasuke finally got the door open while holding and kissing Naruto, saving them both from any public eyes and the down pour of rain. With quick and careful steps Sasuke made his way over to a dark corner in the building, his steps shaky from holding Naruto in his arms and feeling his lips being kissed over and over again.  
  
For the first time he felt weak, Naruto made him feel weak. It was such a new feeling, feeling dependent on one person's kisses. One person's taste. Wet sunshine hair, soaked clothes and lips, soft musical sounds of pleasure were consuming his entire being. He could think of nothing else, no one else...  
  
... but Naruto.  
  
Naruto's back was pressed against the wall again, the kiss turning into a slow dance instead of a party rave. The both of them were dripping wet and shivering, the consequence of being outside in the rain for so long hitting them. Somehow, despite being draped with wet clothes that made him feel heavy, Naruto felt like he was floating. The feeling of lips drying off his lips, his cheeks, his neck... and hands... Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that Sasuke's hands had found their way inside his shirt and began to explore his chest.  
  
"Sasuke..." He could feel his hands massaging in the water that had seeped through his shirt, and it made him shiver even more but this time not from the cold. Sasuke's hands were quite the opposite of cold, and to feel them against his skin after standing in the rain, to be able to feel them period... "You... you feel..."  
  
"I feel?" Sasuke was damn near purring into Naruto's ear. Warm breath caressed a delicate shell, before teeth grazed it. "How do I feel, Naruto?"  
  
"Good... so damn good..." Naruto gripped onto Sasuke's arms tightly, his entire being shaking against him. "When you touch me..."  
  
"I can touch you more." Sasuke's hand slid lower, his own breathing becoming a bit heavy. "I can make you feel very..." Naruto gasped softly when he felt Sasuke's hand teasing the zipper of his pants. "... very... good." Hearing Sasuke's voice, it melted into him. He could actually feel his voice dance across his body, making it beg for more.  
  
All thoughts of stopping, of waiting, of anything but this moment diminished. Naruto had fallen, and had fallen hard.  
  
"Sasuke..." To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto grabbed his hand and pressed it in between his legs, his eyes fluttering shut from the contact. "... to-touch... me..."

* * *

Read the rest on the page in my profile! Until laters, ja ne!  
  
Chibi


	6. Mistakes

**Dear readers,**  
  
Yet another note and yet another teaser. That's right, this chapter of Right Kind of Wrong is on the other page too. So yes, that means more yaoi goodness I'm not taking the chance to put on here. Just remember, go to my profile, click on the link there, and find the story for all the uncensored goodness.  
  
Before the teaser I must say thank you, thank you much for all the reviews! I'm so happy with all the positive feedback I'm getting for this fic, especially since it's still being reposted, but it's really nice to get comments from everyone who is either reading it now or reading it again. For those who have read it you know that this is the chapter where I left off. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and once again, thank you for the reviews. After this the fic will officially be completely new.  
  
Enjoy the teaser:

* * *

_Did you see him? Who is he? He looks hot!_ Gaara was ready to see Sasuke since all the girls said that about Sasuke. He was inclined to agree, of course, you'd have to be blind not to be able to see that the boy was walking sex.  
  
But Sasuke was not the walking sex that was being addressed, no this was another type of sex. A sex that promised hours of sheer pleasure and record amounts of orgasms. And only one walking sex could pull that off.  
  
Itachi. Itachi was at the school to be a "nice" big brother and visit Sasuke. And hot damn, he was still as dangerously good looking as Gaara remembered.  
  
Itachi was, to make a long story short, an older looking Sasuke, to a point that you could mistake him for his younger brother. He had a taste for black, and maybe that was where Sasuke had gotten it from. Itachi had his hands shoved inside of his pockets, a long, flowing, what was dubbed as a "matrix" style trench coat blowing open in the wind. Itachi had a very delicious obsession with leather, especially tight leather that made it look like he was wearing paint and not pants. Silver chains looped around his waist, a few of them caressing his leg after falling free from their belt loop of a prison, and a tank top hid his chest from the viewing public yet gave teasing glimpses of a cream colored stomach. His hair was tied back in a neat ponytail, never even given the chance to run free down the Uchiha brother's back.  
  
And after all of that, there was still one thing that absolutely demanded that you stopped and paid attention.  
  
The eyes.  
  
Once upon a time ago Itachi's eyes were a normal black, but ever since Gaara had met him those black eyes were hidden by surprisingly blood red contacts. Red eyes, one would think, would be weird to see on anyone. Red is a color your eyes are when you cry, when you rub at them too much, and when you get pink eye. But to willingly have your eyes be red? To be honest, Itachi would look weird with "normal" eyes. No, he needed piercing red eyes, and nothing else.  
  
Itachi walked past Gaara but spared him a glance, and that uncaring expression had gained a smirk. A smirk of recognition, a smirk that actually had Gaara just stare and lose the ability to speak.  
  
And just like that, Itachi was gone. And just like that, Gaara knew that things between Sasuke and Naruto were going to come to a screeching halt.

* * *

That's all for the teaser. Go to the other page noted in my profile to read the rest. Finally, I'm caught up with where I left off in this story! Hope you all enjoyed this part.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
_Chibi_


	7. In your arms

**Dear readers,**  
  
Yet another note and yet another teaser. That's right, this chapter of Right Kind of Wrong is on the other page too. So yes, that means more yaoi goodness I'm not taking the chance to put on here. Just remember, go to my profile, click on the link there, and find the story for all the uncensored goodness.  
  
Before the teaser I must say thank you, thank you much for all the reviews! I'm so happy with all the positive feedback I'm getting for this fic, especially since it was reposted, but it's really nice to get comments from everyone who is either reading it now or reading it again. For those who have read it before guess what, I'm finally posting a **NEW** chapter!!! I wanna put up what I said before the fic got taken down because there were things I wanted to say that I didn't get to say, so here we go.

* * *

_I must say the reviews this time around were interesting. I'm really glad the last chapter didn't confuse a lot of people, not like I thought it would (I expected mass confusion). Some people said they got confused but they still liked it, so that makes me happy. Then I have to say that I don't think I've gotten reviews that were so... well... divided.  
  
Some want Sasuke and Naruto, some want Gaara and Naruto, I think someone asked for a threesome and I know someone asked for Itachi and Naruto, maybe even Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke got called all kinds of names along with Itachi, so yeah; it was interesting to read all of that._

* * *

Anyhow this next chapter, which is on the page in my profile, kind of has things resolve, sort of. Itachi, if possible, gets worse. Citrus warning, not a full blown lemon but it does get pretty bad. Not revealing whom it's between, that's a secret (although the teaser will reveal it). There is more Gaara and Naruto stuff, and some mention of Zabuza and Haku, I will at least say that much. I'm saying all of this here because it looked weird on the other page (all the text was smushed together or something).  
  
Anyhow, here's the teaser:

* * *

The walls of the bedroom were muffling the music out. A fairly decent room consisting of normal bedroom accessories. A closet, a dresser, a computer desk and a bed. There were a couple of posters on the wall, there were a few scattered text books since Kisame was technically a graduate student when he wasn't an expert drinker and party giver. Naruto couldn't recognize anything, couldn't tell if the posters were of rock bands or jungle animals. Couldn't tell if the computer was a Dell or a Samtron. If you asked him later what color the dresser was he wouldn't be able to answer.  
  
But the bed...  
  
Itachi gently lied Naruto on his stomach and just looked over him. Looked over every single inch, every single detail.  
  
If you asked him later Naruto would be able to tell you how soft the bed was. How it was already unmade and already smelled of alcohol and multiple orgasms from others that had come in that night to do the same thing Itachi wanted to do. He could tell you about the cotton sheets he felt underneath his body, how cool they felt to his skin when Itachi slowly undressed him and let him lie in that spot scared and naked. Dizzy and unaware of his surroundings, but very aware of what was about to happen. Desperately trying to at least roll away and put up a fight, maybe pull the sheets around himself to make it at least a bit harder for Itachi. But every time he tried to move something he felt even worse, felt the room move around and felt the colors swirl around his eyes and blind him.  
  
"Just relax, Naruto." Itachi whispered against his ear. Always speaking in that mockingly sympathetic voice because behind it was something sinister and disgustingly evil. Behind that overly sexy image of an older Sasuke was something dangerous. Something along the lines of taking candy from the stranger in the beat up child kidnapper van. "I won't hurt you. I just want to see what Sasuke sees in you." The softest of whimpers escaped Naruto's lips when he felt Itachi trail a finger down his back as if inspecting a new toy.  
  
_Stop it._ Naruto wanted to scream the words but he couldn't even get any other sounds out of his mouth besides the occasional traitorous moans of pleasure. His body had given up a long time ago and had decided that Itachi was too damn good at touching a person to not enjoy it.  
  
And slowly, very slowly from each touch, each kiss, each whispered word to just relax... Naruto's mind began to give up too.

* * *

That's all for the teaser. Go to the other page noted in my profile to read the rest. New chapter new chapter yay!!!  
  
**Ja ne,  
**_Chibi_


	8. Pleasure Pain

Right Kind of Wrong

By: _Chibi_

Author's Comments: Well it certainly has been a long time since I've touched this story. The muses were just sleeping all this time and I had actually thought them to be dead. Good thing I was wrong. The other day they came back to me, so now, I can continue this fic, one of the first serious fics I've had for Naruto way before I really knew about the series.

This chapter, being very very late (gomen gomen), if anyone remembers the story at all, will finally explain why Sasuke hates Itachi so much. I know the last one touched on it, but this one will actually explain it fully. It's also the chapter where Naruto wakes up after that party he went to with Itachi, oi, angst away!

I hope you all enjoy it. Here we go, back to our lovely, lovely song.

**Warning!** There is some het in this chapter, but nothing to really worry over.

/song lyrics/

* * *

Pleasure/Pain

The sound of a phone ringing echoed through his ears. That annoying ring college phones seemed to do because for some reason they seemed to ring the loudest, as if trying to wake the dead from either drinking too much or studying too hard. He knew that when a phone rang you were supposed to pick it up. He knew that he was supposed to open his eyes, sit up, reach forward, and grab the phone.

But he just couldn't get himself to open his eyes.

Part of Naruto wanted to stay tucked under the covers and sleep for longer than forever. He really didn't feel like dealing with all that life crap anymore. Life was overrated, really. Who needed it? Life was where men could lure you into drunken hazes that led to you being laid down with false gentleness in a bed you didn't want to be in. Life was where men could, and did, make you feel things you didn't want to, make you allow things you didn't want to, take fear and excitement and blend the two together in an orgasm you didn't want to happen.

At the same time, dream was where that event played over and over again in a frightening song. With lyrics he didn't want to hear and instruments that unwillingly caressed him and left him naked, shivering, and with an intense feeling of shame that made him want to throw up.

The phone stopped ringing. Finally. "Hello?" It took Naruto a while to register the voice that had answered the phone.

Sasuke.

Sasuke who had held him last night. That was the last thing Naruto had a clear grip on. Sasuke's arms around him, after that things began to explode in spiked punch colors dotted in that loud techno music that had been playing. He was vaguely aware of being taken to a car. The taste in his mouth let him know that he had thrown up quite a few times, though he couldn't remember where. On the way out maybe? In the back seat? In a toilet, on the bed? Maybe even on Sasuke, the thought of that made Naruto's stomach gurgle at the image. What an impression to make, throwing up on the guy you still liked.

"No... he left already." Sasuke muttered, trying hard to remember not to sound pissed off when talking to his parents. But oh, he wanted to tell them so badly about their perfect son, their perfect fucking son who had tried to force his roommate into having sex with him. Sasuke desperately tried not to use rape, if he did he'd get even more pissed off and end up snapping at his mother who was currently going on and on about how nice it was for Itachi to visit his younger brother. "Yes mom... it was nice of him to visit..." Naruto could feel Sasuke biting his tongue to keep down any comments he really wanted to say. Nice of him to visit and take my roommate to that damn shark faced asshole's party. Nice of him to visit and give my roommate that drink. Nice of him to visit and ruin something I wanted to hold onto, as if Gaara wasn't enough, as if anyone else I might've had in my life wasn't enough.

Naruto suddenly had the urge to wake up no matter how hard it was. No matter how much he really didn't feel like dealing with all of this. The last thing he probably needed to see was Sasuke's face right now, Sasuke who looked too much like Itachi. The thought of that alone made Naruto queasy, but at the same time hearing him deal with his parents who actually thought this man was... was perfect!

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice was soft and in desperate need of water. It almost hurt to talk, as if he hadn't done it in years. It took all the power he had in his body to look over at Sasuke and not try to scamper away like a frightened rabbit. Gods, he looked like that man so much. Looking at him brought back headache inducing images of the previous night. But looking into Sasuke's eyes at that moment Naruto knew that he was not supposed to turn away, not now. "Can... I have some water, please?"

Sasuke looked so relieved that all he could do was nod his head, say a soft, "I'll call you back later mom," before the woman could even get another word in, hang up the phone, and go and get Naruto his water.

* * *

It was like walking through a photo album of memories that could never be covered up in dust. He still remembered being a student, wandering through the halls of the dorms, trying to beat the guy down the hall to the bathroom so he could use the shower, trying to get to the lunchroom before they stopped serving food. No matter how long ago that was those pictures were still fresh in his head.

As Haku walked down the hall of the dormitory Sasuke and Naruto lived in he realized that he was about to add another picture into the album. Being a former college student he had, of course, heard the stories about weekend parties. Fraternity houses, apartments, dorms, the weekend was a secret code for no name beer being consumed like water. Of course there were the other stories, the dangerous ones, the ones that you believed to be used as a scare tactic. It was college, the college student was invincible, able to go to twelve parties in a single night. Those stories about spiked drinks, date rape, unwanted sex, painful tears, all of that was nothing but a myth.

A very true myth.

Maybe Haku hadn't seen it before as a student, but he wasn't a student anymore and he wasn't looking through their glasses. Maybe it was because as a student Haku didn't do parties, only drank once when he hit twenty-one and was able to, spent those party nights reading for his favorite class, the class taught by Professor Zabuza. Whatever it was Haku wanted to believe in that myth, especially now, wanted to wake up the next day in Zabuza's arms and be told that what happened to Naruto was all in his head.

Why couldn't life be unreal this one time? Why couldn't it had all been in his head?

Haku sighed and turned a corner, moving out the way of a random boy who was running down the hallway, shouting something about a football game that was going on in a few hours. More boys followed him, each of them cheering on the team. Haku just shook his head and wondered what the hell was with the rest of the world? Didn't the world know what happened to Naruto last night? Why was everyone else so damn happy?

Not everyone was happy. When Haku got close to the room he stopped and just stared at the door. Leaning against the wall near the door was that boy from yesterday, Gaara? Yes, that was his name. The boy from yesterday who rode with them to Kisame's apartment. Haku wondered why Gaara was just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed at his chest, showing no signs of knocking to try and get in. He just stood there, a cigarette hanging from his mouth despite the fact that smoking was not supposed to be done in the hallways.

Haku had a feeling that no one dared to try and tell this boy that.

"Gaara?" Gaara turned to look at Haku. Gaara, so this was Gaara. Haku remembered Naruto talking about him at the ice cream shop when they went together. This was the other person in Naruto's story. Haku took a moment to look over him, really look over him, since he didn't get a chance to do so in the mess that was yesterday. Damn, Haku thought to himself, where were the guys who looked like **this **when he was in school? "How... is he doing?"

"He's awake. I can hear him in there." Gaara blew a puff of smoke into the air. Haku remembered being a kid and seeing ads for cigarettes and how his parents told him that they did not make you look cool and that the commercials were lying to try and get him to start smoking too. Hn. Had the ads had Gaara as their spokesperson every kid would ignore their parents and use their allowance on the tobacco sticks.

"Oh. Why don't you go in?"

"No." Gaara let some ash fall to the ground as if it was his own personal ashtray. "He's talking to Sasuke right now." The cigarette was almost crushed in between Gaara's fingers at the mention of that taboo word: _Sasuke_.

/they say you're something i should do without/

"And I take it you don't like Sasuke?" Of course, Haku knew the whole story. Along with the story Haku knew all about the characters. One key thing he remembered Naruto telling him was that Gaara was confusing. Confusing as all kinds of hell. Haku was starting to see what Naruto meant by that.

The obvious answer to the question was _no, I don't like Sasuke_. This was obvious with Gaara now liking Naruto. But Gaara was the type of character to completely flip the word "obvious" over, scramble it, then reuse the pieces to make a completely different word. If he didn't like Sasuke why did he help him yesterday? Gaara could've easily went to the party himself and got Naruto, but instead he got Sasuke. Why?

When Gaara didn't answer the question Haku tried another. "Are you worried about Naruto?"

"Of course I am."

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"I'd like to. But he's in there right now." All right. So whether Gaara liked Sasuke or not was questionable, but he was definitely bitter about the boy. "I'll let Sasuke talk to him."

"Why?"

"They're not on the best of terms right now." Gaara just looked down at the cigarette in between his fingers. "Sasuke ended things with Naruto."

"And rushed after him when he found out he was in trouble."

"So?" Gaara looked over at Haku. "That could mean anything."

"Like?"

"Guilt. It was his brother who did it. Anger. It was his brother who did it. With Sasuke, Itachi comes first, always. No exceptions. I don't have to tell Naruto that... Sasuke will hang himself."

"And you'll be there to pick up the pieces?"

"Pretty much." Gaara went back to smoking his cigarette. "Someone like Naruto would never work with someone like Sasuke. I'm sure of it." Haku just watched Gaara for a moment before he looked at the door to Sasuke and Naruto's room. After a moment he leaned back against the wall too. He wasn't really the type to listen in on a conversation, but the two boys needed a chance to talk before anyone went in to check up on anyone.

Besides... he wanted to know how the story would play out. The two main characters were about to have that much needed talk, after all.

* * *

/they don't know what goes on

when the lights go out/

It took about three glasses of water for Naruto to finally stop gulping down each cup he was handed. As much as he loved the wonders of caffeine and wondered why Sasuke just had to keep water in the fridge, for the first time Naruto thanked Sasuke for all the water, and for the first time Naruto's taste buds exploded at the delicious taste of ice cold water. Murmuring a soft _thank you _Naruto laid back down in the bed, feeling a bit better now that the vomit taste was out of his mouth. The headache was still there, that damn techno music from the party drumming through his head but not nearly as loud as it had been while he was asleep.

As he lied there Naruto wondered what he could possibly say. The silence was bugging the hell out of him but at the same time he couldn't think of anything appropriate to say. Maybe he could thank Sasuke for coming after him last night and stopping an already bad situation from getting worse. Maybe he could thank him for holding him the way he did, and helping him the way he did. While Sasuke was getting him water Naruto had seen the damage, had seen the new sheets on his bed along with a fresh set of pajamas on his body. The laundry basket at the door also told Naruto just how out of it he must've been last night. The room was decorated in the smell of cinnamon spray to mask any odor the clothes of last night were giving off from the laundry basket.

Definitely had to thank Sasuke.

But before Naruto got a chance to Sasuke sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed and spoke. "I'm sorry."

Naruto blinked. Sasuke just... what?

"Sasu-"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said again, this time in a much softer voice that almost sounded... broken. "I should've... I should've never..." Naruto laid there and waited. He had been dreaming of this apology, hadn't he? Ever since Sasuke had ended any chance of anything between them Naruto had been craving this apology, playing it over and over again in his head. He didn't think there would be any chance but... it seemed like... "I should've never let you get close."

... it seemed like... the apology Naruto wanted wasn't going to happen.

"If I wouldn't have..."

"Stop it." Naruto whispered as he stared up at the ceiling. The white of the wall above him looked blurry, funny, was he crying now? He brushed his fingers across his eyes and frowned when he felt a slow growing wetness tickle his skin. Damnit, he wasn't crying but he was close.

"What?"

"I said stop it!" Naruto's head yelled at him in protest, causing him to wince in pain and remember that he was currently suffering from a headache. Too bad he didn't care. "Don't you dare say something like that."

"It's true." Sasuke muttered. "It's my fault..."

"What?"

"Itachi..." Sasuke growled out the name. "Itachi Itachi, fucking perfect Itachi." Naruto took a moment to remember that sketchpad Sasuke had. All of those sketches of Itachi, all of them reminding Sasuke just how perfect his brother was. Perfect... to think that man who did those things to him last night was considered perfect.

"So... how is it your fault if you keep saying Itachi?"

"Because... because I know what he's like, I know what he does."

"Listen to yourself." Naruto sat up, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for not showing any signs of the pain he felt in his head. "You know what he's like? He does those things, Sasuke. You have nothing to do with it."

"I have everything to do with it! If I hadn't... damnit!" Sasuke yelled. He didn't want to start yelling but he had to make Naruto see... "If I hadn't had anything to do with you he wouldn't have gone after you!"

Naruto tried to open his mouth to respond but nothing came out. Was that... really true? Did Itachi really...

... hadn't Gaara... said something about this? That night the two of them... didn't he mention... but... did that mean Sasuke said goodbye because he didn't want Itachi to... why would Itachi... jesus christ, as if Naruto needed to have anymore thoughts swimming in his head.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. If he really concentrated he could get the drumming to stop in his head long enough for the thoughts to try and become organized. Maybe he could even form a question to ask Sasuke... "You're saying that... Itachi goes after people you become interested in?" There it was, the question. Laid out on the table. He just needed Sasuke to confirm it, make it sink in. Part of Naruto selfishly prayed. Prayed that Sasuke said yes because that meant that he did care, cared to the point of pushing Naruto away to try and protect him. It meant that Sasuke truly did feel something for him.

Sasuke remained quiet.

"Please? Sasuke, tell me." Tell me that you care. Tell me that something is there between us. Naruto looked at Sasuke with hopeful eyes, please say that... we had something. We don't have to try and get it back if you don't want to, but please... just say that there was something once upon a time between us.

Sasuke remained quiet.

"Damnit, Sasuke! Just tell me, yes or no! I need to know!" The concept of having a headache melted away completely. Headaches weren't important when Naruto was finally getting a chance to find out the truth. Did he mean anything, anything at all?

"It doesn't matter. Whatever we might've had doesn't matter, we ended things."

"No, you ended things." Naruto frowned a bit. "That doesn't mean that I ended anything."

"You didn't? Really?" Sasuke gave a bitter laugh. "You slept with someone else, did you not?"

"Why does it matter?" Naruto gave a sad little smirk. "You just said you ended things, right? So why do you care?"

"You're right. Why do I care?" Sasuke stood up and walked away from the bed. Naruto watched him quietly then lowered his head, biting his lower lip to force himself not to cry. He was not going to cry, what the hell would that do anyway?

"I know... you care..." Naruto whispered softly. "You don't want to admit it, but I know you do." Sasuke simply sat at his computer, not responding. "I know that you care about me, you bastard! I know you care!" Sasuke still didn't say anything. "How much do I have to go through to get you to say it? What do I have to do, Sasuke?" Naruto allowed a tear to fall, just one, but no more. "Maybe... if your brother would've gone all the way with me... you'd admit it."

That did it.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, frowning. "Tell me you did not just say that."

"I don't know which one is worse. The fact that I said it and actually believe it... or the fact that you just proved it since you finally started talking to me when I mentioned him."

"Take it back."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and winced from the angry look in the boy's eyes. That look... that kind of heart stopping look had to be an Uchiha trait. Part of him said to just drop the subject, because making Sasuke madder would only make things worse. The other part... didn't give a damn how pissed off Sasuke got. Did Sasuke have any idea what he just went through last night at that party? And even after all of that... Sasuke still couldn't say three little words.

Yes, I care.

So Naruto shook his head, not taking back his words. Sasuke glared at him. "Take it back, Naruto."

"Why should I? It's true, isn't it?" Sasuke began to walk over towards Naruto but that still didn't make the other boy back down. "I bet... I-I bet..." Naruto's heart was pounding madly, spinning out of control. Sasuke was getting close, too close, and those eyes were looking more and more like Itachi's from how angry they looked. Naruto was definitely crossing lines that Sasuke didn't want him to. "I bet if..." Naruto took a deep breath, no stuttering, not over this. "I bet if that bastard would've fucked me you'd tell me you cared!"

Before Sasuke knew it his hand was slapping Naruto across the face so hard that Sasuke himself felt a stinging pain across his cheek. He didn't really just do that, did he? But there Naruto was, holding his cheek with a wide eyed look of surprise and pain. Sasuke stared down at his hand, his own eyes widening as the sound of his hand crashing against Naruto's face decided to play over and over again inside of his head, echoing around his heart.

He just... slapped... he just... oh gods... Naruto...

Part of Naruto wanted to leave even if moving all the way to the door was probably the worse idea to have in the world. Part of him wanted to punch Sasuke in the face but something inside of him just shattered into pieces of defeat. What would hitting Sasuke back do? What would yelling at him do, pleading with him, crying... nothing worked. The only thing that did seem to work was mentioning Itachi, that was the only thing that seemed to cause any kind of reaction.

It wasn't always like this, was it? Naruto remembered that day in the rain, those days when they spent time together as roommates, no, as... friends... maybe something more than that. Those days before... Itachi came into the picture.

But... perhaps maybe it was his own fault. He had been warned, been shown several signs. He still remembered what happened with Sakura. The poor lovesick girl. And how could he forget how Sasuke first treated him? Sex. Then there was Gaara. The ex. And then... Itachi. All the warning signs had been put up for him... and it took a slap to the face for him to finally pay attention to them.

* * *

Naruto was certainly a brave one. Gaara had to give him credit. Actually going head to head with Sasuke in an argument about his brother, that was truly impressive. Still, that gave Sasuke no right to hit the other boy and Gaara felt the need to step in. Sasuke had said enough, or rather, had not said enough. But the fact that he couldn't even say that he cared... it was over.

Haku simply watched. It wasn't really his place to interfere. He knew about the situation but he wasn't really one of the main players in it. It would only make things worse if an outside source had stepped in, Itachi being the extreme example of an outside force.

Outside, no that wasn't right. Itachi was actually in the center of the stage, the part of Sasuke that needed to be revealed and explained to someone, needed to be understood. Why, why did Sasuke suffer so much because of this man? Suffer to the point of rejecting anything that involved caring, loving... rejecting Naruto. Haku didn't want to really believe it for the simple fact that it would hurt Naruto so much. He wasn't one to pick sides, but if he had to choose between Sasuke or Gaara his choice would be Naruto. His choice would be for anything that would make Naruto happy.

Perhaps... Sasuke wasn't that choice after all. He seemed to be doing more harm than good.

Gaara moved from off of the wall and turned to knock on the door... but then his hand paused when he heard... something...

No. It couldn't be.

/there's no way to explain/

"Naruto..."

"Stay away from me." Naruto whispered, still holding his cheek. He made it a point not to look at Sasuke, not after that. "I get it, o.k.? So just leave me the hell alone."

"Naruto..." But Sasuke wasn't listening, wasn't listening at all. Instead he stepped closer to Naruto, his hands shaking, actually shaking, as he reached towards him. When Naruto felt two fingers brush against the hand that was holding his cheek his eyes flew up to look at Sasuke and he was ready to yell at the boy.

But then his voice caught in his throat.

Sasuke... "Sasuke?" Sasuke was...

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke's voice was so soft and so full of tears that had been dying to be shed for so long. Years. Ages before there was a Naruto, ages before there was a Gaara. During the time when there was an Itachi near him, too near him, the dominant force of his life. "... I'm... I'm sorry..." Naruto just watched him, not really sure what to make of this. This was something completely new. Sasuke... he was... "I'm so sorry..." Sasuke moved Naruto's hand away from his cheek and let both of his own hands caress the sides of Naruto's face. They were still shaking, shaking so much.

Sasuke was... Naruto just watched him sadly, watched those eyes water... felt those hands trembling against his skin... listened to that voice... "I'm sorry I'm sorry..."

Sasuke was breaking down.

"Sasuke..." But Naruto didn't get to say anything else before Sasuke pulled him up and held him desperately close in his arms. The movement caught him by surprise and almost made him dizzy, but Naruto was much too surprised to really remember anything like the pain of his cheek, his head, the nauseating sick feeling from last night. How could he think about any of those things when Sasuke was holding him so tightly, so desperately?

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke couldn't think of anything else to say. He was sorry, really sorry. Sorry for slapping him, sorry for hurting him, sorry for just... hurting period. Sorry for Itachi, sorry... just sorry.

It was odd, Naruto thought to himself, being the one who was doing the comforting. But them standing the way they were, with Sasuke hugging Naruto, seemed to be enough. Eventually Sasuke's hold became looser, lost its desperation, and the apologies stopped.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, to try and give a comforting word, but Sasuke began to speak. "Yes." He said softly. "My brother goes after people I become interested in." Naruto just nodded his head. His original question had been answered and now he knew the truth.

But... it didn't stop there.

"She was cute... like you."

"She?"

"The... first..."

It was probably the most inappropriate thing to say, but he said it anyway. "You were with a girl?" Sasuke just stared at Naruto for a moment then laughed. What the hell kind of thing was that to say in a situation like this? But... it was something Naruto would say, speak without thinking, ask the first thing that came to mind.

"Naruto? I did sleep with Sakura, remember?"

"Well yeah... but... that was... you had said..."

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to let me tell the story or not?"

Naruto made a face at Sasuke. "Are you going to tell the story while standing up and holding me?"

"What if I say yes?"

"Jerk." That both made them smile.

* * *

/all the pleasure is worth all the pain/

And so he listened.

Listened to the story of a boy named Sasuke who was not quite sixteen but getting pretty close. Sasuke who lived with his brother, Itachi. Sasuke who had, at one time, begged his parents to let him live with his older brother.

Gods... Sasuke had actually looked up to him.

His parents had agreed, in fact, they had packed Sasuke's bags for him. What a great plan it was to let their youngest live with his brother. Mother was surprised she hadn't thought of it herself. Itachi. One of those kids that could always make his parents proud. Almost finished with college, Itachi had received a full scholarship to one of the best universities there was. The perfect example for Sasuke to follow, and that's exactly what Sasuke had wanted to do. His parents thought that Itachi was so perfect, because he was. Good looking, smart, he was the perfect icon for Sasuke.

At least... that's what Sasuke had thought at first.

Sasuke at that time hadn't known the full power of the college student, especially a college student with his own apartment. The college student was able to have a double life. Sometimes this wasn't a bad thing at all. One side would go home to mom and dad as the perfect little scholar, the other side would go to the occasional party, maybe have a drink or two. Or the other side had a relationship with someone mom and dad weren't ready to meet, so they kept it hidden.

And sometimes... there were extreme cases.

As soon as that door had closed, as soon as their parents had left, Sasuke became trapped with the true image of his older brother. The older brother he had grown up looking up to, the older brother he had grown up wanting to be just like, the old brother he had asked fifty million questions and had each of them answered with that cool older brother smile. This older brother had been a lie. Either that, or that older brother had completely died.

Sasuke didn't catch onto it at first. Itachi had changed his image, just a bit. He wore contacts now, blood red contacts that he had never worn at home. The way he dressed wasn't too different. Itachi always had a love for black, it was just that now he slipped in some fishnet, or a long jacket that always blew open in the wind, maybe a pair of leather pants that just demanded you to drool right now. But an image change wasn't really a big deal, not really, he changed his look so what?

Sasuke had personally thought it was pretty cool. Maybe he could dress like that too...

Sometimes Itachi had parties, so what? It was college after all. And sure, his parties had made it hard for Sasuke to study with the music and the people and the drinking. But Sasuke remembered that this was his brother, his Itachi, his own little personal hero. So what if he had parties, everyone needed some kind of break. And Itachi had to be tired of being perfect so maybe having parties was his way to break away from that image.

Sometimes... Itachi had people spend the night with him. It wasn't a big deal, really. Sometimes Sasuke would wake up and see a new face. Sometimes Sasuke would go to sleep hearing a new voice. Sometimes it was a girl, sometimes it was a guy, but it didn't matter. It was too much trouble being picky about something like gender, who had time for that kind of thing? Besides, Itachi was more than attractive, way beyond attractive. Who the hell wouldn't want to spend the night with him?

Who the hell... wouldn't want to spend the night...

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew what it meant for someone to spend the night with his brother. It sure as hell wasn't to cuddle up together. There were too many different faces and names for it to mean that it was for simple cuddling. Sasuke didn't want to say it but deep down he knew... that his brother slept around. A lot.

But... but so what? Itachi had a lot of partners... big deal. Itachi was still Itachi. Itachi was still his hero, his parent's perfect son. Itachi was still the one he was supposed to follow, who he wanted to follow. Perfect grades, perfect look, just... just perfect.

It had happened without any kind of warning. They had met in such a cliche way. One of those class projects that required more than one person. She had been cute, very cute, with her long blonde pigtails and shy little smile. One of those sweet girls that raised dirty images in your mind because she had to wear her shirts a bit too tightly and her skirts a bit too short. One of those girls that developed quicker than the average girl, made them jealous because she completely skipped training bras and went straight to the real thing. Somehow, despite the wet dream look, she had been cute and sweet, untouched and innocent. One of those girls who didn't realize how good she looked and how hard it was to be close to a girl who looked like her.

She was the first real crush Sasuke had ever had. She had been worth going past the looks to learn more about. She had been worth gathering up courage and asking out, sharing that first kiss, carrying her books and even... smiling. She had been worth it to him.

That had been the final mistake.

It had happened without any kind of warning. They had met in such a cliche way. He had greeted her with a false smile when she came over looking for Sasuke. "He's at our parent's house." Itachi said. "He had to get a few things, but, you can come in and wait." And she had walked in and sat on the couch to wait.

They talked for a bit about school, about the project she and Sasuke were working on. She didn't notice that Itachi's eyes were never on her face as she spoke. The conversation shifted and Itachi whispered the word to her. _Boyfriend_. She blushed and nodded her head, saying something about thinking of Sasuke as her boyfriend.

She had missed the smirk on Itachi's face.

Maybe it was because he had been bored. Maybe being able to sleep with anyone on his campus had been too boring, too easy. People who were younger, around his brother's age... they were confused, didn't really know what they wanted. They had conflicting emotions when approached by someone in ways that involved kissing, touching, sex. The people in college, the people his own age, oh they knew what they wanted and they wanted it now. That had become much too predictable.

Maybe this girl was just pretty, so very pretty, and the fact that she had someone already...

... not just anyone, but his brother.

Sleeping with someone was one thing. Sleeping with someone who was taken was a bit challenging... but sleeping with someone who belonged to a member of your family? His brother's girlfriend... gods she was gorgeous, much prettier than she was before she admitted to being Sasuke's girlfriend.

She had tried to resist. She had started out saying no. But it was one of those giggling no's. One of those cute little blushes when his hand touched her, slid up her leg in a way Sasuke hadn't done yet, brushed against her chest in a way that made the softest of sounds leave her lips. She was still saying no. But it was one of those shaky no's. One of those no's that Itachi knew he could turn into a yes with just the right look, the right words, the right touch.

And Sasuke had found them in the classic way. He had walked right in on them. His brother sitting on the couch with her in his lap. Her panties thrown carelessly to the floor. Her shirt unbuttoned with his hands roaming over her chest as he moved inside of her. He had insisted that they stayed in the living room, that he couldn't wait to have her, that the bedroom was too far. He had said this while he was rubbing his fingers against her panties, turning her on beyond belief, making her agree to his every word.

He had wanted to be caught.

And when Sasuke had asked, after she had tried to mumble apologies, after Sasuke had decided to take the mature route and not call her ugly names... Itachi just smirked at him.

"Because... I can."

And so he listened. Listened and finally understood. Because after Sasuke had caught them in that moment there was no way he could ever be with anyone without Itachi at least trying. Unless, of course, if Sasuke never showed interest in anyone. It was no fun if Sasuke didn't care about the person, now was it? It was a game, a fun game to Itachi. And it became even more fun when Sasuke had realized what his brother was up to, because then Sasuke started to play along. Unknowingly, of course, but he did. Pretending he liked no one, that only made the game more challenging for Itachi. Oh, but Sasuke was good, very good at the game. He wasn't at first, he could see it in his little brother's eyes, the name of the person he would start to like. But by the time he and Gaara had started to see each other Itachi had been fooled.

Sasuke had done a brilliant job of pretending that Gaara meant nothing.

But Naruto... no, Sasuke had wavered with that boy. And Sasuke hadn't wavered in ages... to do so now... oh, Naruto had to definitely be worth it.

And so... he listened. Listened and... finally... understood. He listened to Sasuke...

... tell this story to Naruto.

And Haku stood and watched Gaara. Watched him stand there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he listened. Listened to Sasuke's voice get softer as he finally, finally told someone the truth about himself, about Itachi, about everything. About why he hurt Naruto... why he... broke up with Gaara.

Finally, finally Gaara had a clear answer.

So he listened to Sasuke tell Naruto, "I'm messed up. I'm just a messed up person."

Listened to Naruto respond. "That's not true, Sasuke. That's not true at all." And Gaara could just see the comforting smile on Naruto's face as he held Sasuke close, maybe running his fingers through his hair, but definitely... not letting him go.

Sasuke had finally opened up to Naruto. All that pain Naruto had been through... had just paid off.

And as Haku stood there and watched Gaara push himself off the wall and walk away...

... the song continued on.

* * *

TBC

Author's Comments: Whew! Jeez, that took forever and a day plus a side of fries and a shake. The muses just would not talk to me for this fic, but when they returned man... did the ideas pour out. So yeah, we finally know the story between Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi you bastard, grrr, but you're still hot.

Oh, can anyone guess who the girl was?

And now Gaara knows the truth too, I thought he needed to hear it. But oi, what's gonna happen with him now I wonder. Caring for Naruto but now knowing that Sasuke probably did really care for him, it was just Itachi. Itachi grrr you bastard (but you're still hot!). And Naruto, go you, not letting Sasuke up. You upset him for a moment, but that had to happen you know?

I really really hope to have the next part out much sooner since this update took months. I think the next chapter may be, well, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up but well... it is the chorus again (if anyone knows the song) so... I want it to be a lemon between Sasuke and Naruto (finally, oi!) but we'll see what the muses say. I mean, I wasn't expecting Sasuke's first love to be well... a girl.

Until next time, hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
